Forgotten Memories
by Mr. Gregor Samsa
Summary: A demon girl is transported to the human world to fufil an evil plot. The only problem is, she can't remember it! As she tries to remember her past, she falls in love with the most unlikely person... COMPLETE.
1. Fate's Working

Warning to readers:

First Fan Fiction! Hope you like it. Little bit of romance. Not much. No homo stuff. Don't sue, don't copy. Contains foul language, violence/gore (not much gore otherwise it would be R), heterosexuality, and other potentially offensive things, so if you don't like it don't read the story.

Please stick with it. I think you'll enjoy! If you have any comments, questions, of suggestions; read and review!

Chap. 1- Fates Workings

It was eleven o'clock at night when a great light shone brightly from a nearby wheat field. A girl named Natsuki Kimuran stumbled out of the field, looking as if she had just been through a tornado. She practically had. Traveling from demon world to human world without a good tunnel made the sudô space rather bumpy.

"Damn, oh my head..." she moaned grasping her head, scrunching up her dark brown

hair in the makings. She looked around with her piercing blood red eyes. She didn't plan to end up here. Good thing though. If anyone saw here, she might be shot.

Her physical appearance was not to terribly shocking, but what she was wearing was rather questionable. Her attire consisted of a ripped tube-top that ended just below her rib cage, a tattered skirt with a large leather belt holding it up, and fishnets that had holes in several places. Her necklace was a crystal strapped to a thick leather band that someone had given her. She couldn't really remember who though. There was an arm band on her upper left arm which had the words:

Nesohc Eno

on it. 

"That's odd," she thought.

"I should know what that says." But her attention was quickly diverted when she saw a light shining from a near by path and the sound of an engine. Her basic instincts were to attack this thing but something held her back. She had come to the human world for some reason. Maybe se shouldn't try not to get herself killed first thing.

With this new thought in her head, she ran; ran extremely fast as a matter of fact. Running faster than the human eye could see. She was not quite sure where or when she would stop. She started to come up on a city. It had many bright flashing neon lights that she couldn't help but stare at. As she was staring at one that read "Late night karaoke with sushi bar" she ran into something. She stumbled back and fell hard on her rear.

"Ow!!" she said. Then looking up, saw what she had run into, a human. Oh damn it not this! She had made a pledge not to die! Why did this have to happen!!! The boy, who had also been knocked down, looked up. His face turned very pale. All of a sudden he screamed.

Natsuki jumped clear over him and ran as fast as she could, which was very fast mind you. She kept wondering if her yelled because he could sense her demonic aura or because she had red eyes. She darted into an alley after she had put a great distance between her and all the people.

"That was way to close!" she said to herself.

"Not very smart on your behalf." said a voice from the front of the alley. Two figures were standing looking at her. Well, she thought they were looking at her. She couldn't really tell since she could only see their profile. One was about her size, around 5'. He had a demonic aura around him. The other was much taller and she couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl.

"Well don't just sit there..." one voice said. It was very harsh.

"Easy, Hiei, she's probably in shock," the other replied in a more friendly voice. Okay, so there were both guys.

"Humph," said the mean voice.

"Please tell us your name." Natsuki's eyes darted to the taller figure. She could tell who was talking now.

"W-why should I?" she stuttered. She heard the tall one laugh. Not a mean laugh, but just a friendly chuckle.

"Quite a display you put on back there," said the shorter figure. "Are you trying to get yourself captured, or do you just live a life of stupidity?"

"Hiei!" said the other one.

"Who are you anyway?" Natsuki asked. Silence.

"Oh yes I suppose it is quite rude. I am Kurama." The taller figure bowed. "And this is Hiei." He pointed to the person beside him. A disapproving noise came from the smaller figure. Natsuki felt a little more relieved.

"I am Natsuki Kimuran." She was going to say pleased to meet you but wasn't quite sure if she was.

"Please, don't hurt me. I was just trying to escape and I had a rough time coming through the sudô space and that stupid boy..."

"Slow down! We're not going to hurt you, are we Hiei?" Another disapproving noise. Natsuki was extremely relived. Not only were they not going to capture her, one of them was a demon. She stood up, her legs feeling like jell-o.

The taller figure came over to help her. She could see his face clearly; he had red hair and bright green eyes. He almost reminded her of a fox. Not that bad looking, actually. He helped her out of the alley. As she looked at the supposed Hiei she saw he was not exactly bad looking either. His wine-red eyes looked at her with a "why in the hell did we have to run across this skank" look. She scowled slightly but couldn't help but like him. Kurama let go of her arm.

"You would probably be safe at my house." he said. "Come on..."

Natsuki followed them for a while, wondering what might await her. Finally, they came to a mediocre house. It looked pretty cozy. Natsuki felt reassurance flood through her body. It's all going to be okay. I'm going to find out what I came here for and I am going to be able to accomplish my goal!

"Come inside," Kurama beckoned. Natsuki followed them into the flat. She was told to sit on a squish, forest green couch.

"We will be right back," Kurama said pulling Hiei into the kitchen. Natsuki was a naturally curious demon. Her ears were very sensitive and could pick up things easily. She listened to them talking in the kitchen. Hiei was talking.

"...don't think it should know our names. It could be a spy or a hit man," It? Was he talking about HER?

"Did you see the state she was in? She even told us she had trouble coming through the sudô space. Besides, what harm could she do? She didn't look very powerful..." How dare he say such a thing! She was an upper B class yokai! Hiei growled.

"Looks can be deceiving..." he said quietly.

"Forgive me Hiei."

"Hmph. Whatever, right now we need to figure out if she is good or..." he trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"She's listening..." Natsuki squeaked and almost fell of the couch. She had just heard Hiei's voice inside her head!! _If you are a spy, I will kill you myself!_

Kurama came out of the kitchen, is there a problem Miss Kimuran? She felt uncomfortable under his gaze and looked away.

"I'm fine, just...a little shaky." She replied weakly.

"Maybe you should go to bed." Natsuki jerked her head around. What was he proposing?

"Come, I'll show you to the spare bed room. You should be okay in there for the night." Natsuki followed him down a hall and into a small room which contained a bed that was very low to the ground, two pillows to sit on and a lamp.

"Sorry if it's small." Kurama said looking around. Natsuki realized how kind he was being and dropped onto her hands and knees.

"Thank you so much for everything! She said in her elaborate bow. "I do not deserve such kind treatment from a human." Kurama was silent for a moment then started to laugh.

"Me? No, no, I am also a demon. This is just my human form." Kurama continued to chuckle.

"Get up," Hiei had come in. "You look pathetic..." Natsuki looked up to see Hiei scowling at her. He walked away. Natsuki stood up, blushing slightly.

"Why does he hate me?" she asked, because she really did not want him to hate her.

"Well, he sort of hates every one at one point or another. Don't worry, you just have to gain his trust." Kurama smiled encouragingly.

"Goodnight Natsuki-san." Kurama flicked off the lights leaving Natsuki sitting in the middle of the room. She crawled over to the bed and settled herself in. She was going over in her mind every thing that had just happened. Why did Hiei's name seem so familiar? What was Kurama's demon form and why was she here in the first place?

She fell asleep after a while. Then she began to dream. Her dream seemed so real. She was standing in a large room. The tiles beneath her bare feet were cold and the room was cold and damp. Poisonous vines grew up the walls and some sort of ooze dripped from the ceiling. There was a large desk with someone sitting behind it. He was talking to her. _"I want you to go to the human world and destroy..." _she woke up. It felt like someone was watching her. She jerked her head towards the window and saw no one. She strained her head to try and remember what her dream was about. She could not remember, so she fell back asleep.

Hiei stood outside on her windowsill. She had almost seen him. Even though it was a close call, he was going to watch her for a while. Just to make sure she didn't try anything sneaky.

TBC


	2. Finding the Power

Chap .2- Finding the Power

Natsuki woke around six. The room was still semi-dark. She looked around, remembering the events of last night. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen. Kurama and Hiei sat at the table. Hiei with a put-out expression on his face. Kurama with no expression on his face. She thought she hated Kurama's more. Why did they treat her like this? Why couldn't they trust her?

"I will be back later." Hiei said and left the kitchen. She watched him leave. He and Kurama were both very elegant in the way they moved. She looked back at Kurama who beckoned for her to sit down.

"Why does he hate me? Why do you hate me? What did I do except pop up in a wheat field and run into a human?" Natsuki realized how many questions she was asking and paused. Kurama closed his eyes for a moment, then looked at her.

"First of all, I don't hate you. I can't speak for Hiei though. And second of all, you told us your name. Your name is well known." Natsuki starred. Well known? How was that possible?

"I don't know if the sudô space gave you temporary amnesia or what, but after doing research on your name, I found that you have a horrible criminal record in the past. You served as hit men, spies, bearers of death, and many other horrible professions..." Kurama trailed off seeing the look of sheer horror on Natsuki's face. Hiei's words came into her head. _...It could be a spy or a hit man! _How could he have known! Or was it dumb luck. For some reason, Natsuki didn't think it was.

"Listen, Hiei and I are going to escort you to a friend of ours who is a Reiki master and will surely be able to help you." Kurama looked doubtful. Natsuki looked up at him.

"I am not a criminal." she said, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"I am Not A CRIMINAL!!!" she screamed. Her hands were shaking. She crumpled into a sobbing mass on the floor. Kurama jumped up to comfort her.

"There there, common, I never said it was true. Don't worry, we'll find out how to get you back to demon world..."

"No," Natsuki's voice sounded cold and harsh. "I came to the human world for a reason, and I am not leaving until that reason is fulfilled!"

Hiei walked in and looked at her.

"What now?" he asked annoyed. All of a sudden Natsuki saw a flash of bright light and heard a deep voice yelling at her. _DO NOT COME BACK UNTIL HE IS DESTROYED!!!! _She screamed out in pain, then saw nothing but blackness.

"Whoa, what did you do Kurama?" Natsuki heard a strange voice ask.

"Absolutely nothing," Kurama replied.

"Yes, it's almost as if she had a seizure. She's really screwed if you asked me..." that was unmistakably Hiei.

"Well we can't leave her like that. Kurama, help me put her on the bed..." this time it was a woman's voice, very rough sounding.

"Yusuke, fetch me some water." She demanded

"Get it your self you old hag..."

"Now you nit wit!" she protested.

"Sheesh, okay okay!" she could hear his foot steps trail off.

"Hiei, fetch a blanket," one of Hiei's famous disapproving sounds sounded, but he did what he was told. Natsuki tried to open her eyes. She saw a blurred picture of an old woman with curly gray hair standing next to Kurama. "Nhnu......." She tried to speak but couldn't.

"Shh, lay still and close your eyes." The woman ordered. "This will only take a second..." She pushed her head back down on the pillow.

"Here's your water," the supposed Yusuke said. The sound of water splashing around slightly filled Natsuki's ears. All of a sudden a screen door slammed open and someone was heard running in very noisily.

"Hey! I heard you found a demo..."Natsuki's head throbbed. She made a small noise.

"SHH!" everyone coursed. The must have sensed her pain.

"Everyone be absolutely quiet." The woman ordered. Natsuki felt her lay her hands on her forehead. A blue light appeared inside her head and she saw the old woman. What was she doing inside her head?

"Now listen," she spoke. "No one else can hear us, I just want to talk about where you've come from..."

"I'm not a criminal!!!!" Natsuki yelled. The woman sighed.

"Looks like this will have to be done the hard way..."she started to disappear from Natsuki's thoughts. _No_. she thought. _What is the hard way?_

Genkai pressed down hard upon the girl's forehead. She was practically flying through her memory. She saw exactly what happened last night but before that was a total blank. Then something appeared. A long room. Very cold and damp. At the end of the room there was a desk. A man sat behind it. She could not make out who he was. The man spoke. _I want you to travel to the human world and destroy..._Genki was thrown back.

She hit the wall with a thud. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama ran over to her. Hiei did not move. He stood looking at the girl. No expression.

"Easy grandma! What happened?" Yusuke asked.

"I reached the end of her memory." Genkai said quietly "As far as I know, she doesn't even remember being born. She knows she's a demon, a strong one, but nothing else." every one went silent and looked over at the unconscious girl. Strong? She lay, eyes closed, her curly brown hair strung out over her face. Hiei still stood, not moving. Genkai looked towards him.

"Something wrong Hiei?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing." He said blandly and went over to sit against the opposite wall.

"We can't really do anything until she wakes up. Since she has no memory besides lats night she does not remember any of her fighting techniques." Genkai said. "We could train her, bring her up ourselves. She is about an upper B class demon." Kurama spun around to look at her. He had no clue she was that powerful. Yusuke looked at her too. She had the same power level as Toguro!? Kuwabara looked at her. Wow, she's kind of hot!

The girl stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

Natsuki slowly regained consciousness. She sat up and looked around the room. Kurama and two other boys were kneeling by the old woman. Hiei was sitting across from her bed leaned up against the wall. Kurama got up an walked over to her.

"Natsuki, this is Yusuke," the boy with slicked back black hair said "Yo!"

"Kuwabara," the boy with the orange hair who had been so loud waved.

"and Master Genkai." Genkai stood up.

"I believe we had already met, not formally though." Genkai smiled. Natsuki got up out of the bed and started to walk over to them, then stopped. She remembered how Kurama had reacted this morning and didn't know how these new people would react.

Genkai approached her. She was very short. Even Natsuki, who barely reached five foot, looked down at her.

"You are of no threat to us right now." She said looking into Natsuki's eyes. "But I think you know you are powerful." Genkai turned away walking towards Yusuke. "Your supposed fighting techniques were erased with you memory. We will have to retrain you. It would not be a bad thing to have a B class demon on our side." Genkai concluded. Natsuki stood stalk still. Was she really saying that? Did they really trust her?

"Master Genkai! That would be wonderful. I would be honored!" Natsuki went into a deep bow.

"Good. Glade you approve." Genkai said. "Now all we need to find out is what your strength and weaknesses are, what you are capable of or what weapon you can produce, and what your limit is." Her eye twinkled when she said that last part.

"The King of Brats hasn't given us any new cases lately....so I guess we could classify this as one." Yusuke said happily.

"More like and experimental project..." Kuwabara said. Natsuki wheeled on him.

"What do you take me for, a lab rat!? Besides those words are too big for you to handle." She said the sentence very cool without showing signs of anger, just annoyance. Hiei snickered off in the corner. Kuwabara looked confused.

"I....who...how...hey, since when does the shrimp have a twin!" Shrimp? What was the moron talking about? Kurama chuckled lightly.

"That did sound like something you would say Hiei," Hiei stood up, smiling slightly.

"She's right those words are suspiciously big. Have you been secretly tutored?" Hiei said, also sounding cool. Kuwabara was shaking in anger.

"Why you little..." Yusuke put his hand out in front of Kuwabara.

"Come on, we have more important things to do."

He looked at Genkai. "So how are we gonna find out what she capable of?" The thought of being able to train someone spiked Yusuke's interest.

"I am about to do that right now. Impatient little twit." Genkai walked over to Natsuki and started to circle her. Natsuki was going to ask her if she was a buzzard in her past like but thought that Genkai might not appreciate that. She came back around to her front.

"Give me your hands," she said, and Natsuki obeyed. She held out her hands, tan and smooth with long elegant fingers. Genkai took them in her wrinkly, worn hands.

Genkai closed her eyes and a light blue aura surrounded her. Natsuki watched a little frightened and looked over at Kurama. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Good. You are very interesting," Genkai said suddenly, making Natsuki jump. "You are a cross breed of a fox demon," every one looked at Kurama. "No not a yôkô, a standard fox demon. Also, I found this interesting, a fire demon." Every one looked at Hiei.

"Whoa! It's like Hiei and Kurama had a baby!" Kuwabara said stupidly. Hiei was obviously disgusted at that statement. Kurama chuckled.

"She said she WASN"T a yôkô you idiot! Try to keep your attention span in the range of five seconds for once!" Natsuki found that very funny and started to laugh. This started a chain reaction. Kurama and Yusuke started to laugh because Natsuki's laugh made them laugh. The only two people who didn't laugh were Hiei and Kuwabara.

"I'm sorry, snicker, okay I'm done." Natsuki stood up straight. Genkai looked at her.

"Well anyway, due to you being mostly fire demon, most of your training will be with Hiei. Is that clear?" Natsuki answered yes even though she could tell the question was directed at Hiei.

"I don't really care." Hiei said.

For manifestation of weapons you will be working with Yusuke and Kuwabara." Yusuke made and approving whoop. "And since a fox demon is very similar to a yôkô, you will be working with Kurama to find out how you are with plants." Kurama bowed.

"It's almost like your sending her to school." Yusuke commented.

"We practically are..."

TBC

Hope you like everything so far! I'm gonna keep it coming!


	3. Staying and Training

Chap. 3- Staying and Training

"Now there is still the concept of where she will stay." Genkai brought up the subject Natsuki was not looking forward to. "She is always welcome here, there sure as hell is enough space!" Genkai looked around the room and out past the sliding doors. Kurama stood up.

"She is always welcome at my house." He said politely. Hiei said nothing, Yusuke shook his head.

"My mom would flip!"

"Yeah, my sis would to." Kuwabara said, looking up at the ceiling. Possibly wondering what his sister's reactions would be if he told her a demon girl would be staying with them.

"Where would you prefer to stay?" Kurama asked looking hopeful. Uh oh. What did she say. She didn't want to hurt Kurama's feelings, he probably still felt bad about this morning.

"Where ever it would be most convenient." came out before she could really think too hard. Genkai nodded curly.

"Then it's settled. She will stay here." Every one nodded. "We will begin her training this weekend. That would be two days Mister Urameshi."

"Yeah yeah, I heard ya." Yusuke waved his hand as if he could never dream of forgetting.

"Don't all come at once though, otherwise you'll all be sitting around for ours waiting your turn. I'll give you time slots." Genkai looked up at all of them, literally looking up.

"Hiei, you will come first. Teach her the basic techniques. Come around nine." Hiei nodded and left.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara, you will come at ten. Help her to manifest her weapon of choice." Yusuke gave a thumbs up signal and Kuwabara said "all right!"

"Kurama, you will come at ten thirty..."

"Hey! Hiei gets an hour, why do we only get thirty minutes?" Yusuke blurted. Genkai flew over to Yusuke and slapped him.

"Because are you a fire demon!? I don't think so! Hiei needs more time because his techniques are harder and they are mostly the same race of demon!" Yusuke didn't say anything else.

"As I was saying, Kurama you will come at ten thirty to see what she knows about plants. You will only need thirty minutes also." Kurama nodded. "You are all free to go." Genkai dismissed them.

After the boys had left, Genkai showed Natsuki to her sleeping quarters. The room was much bigger than Kurama's guestroom but just as empty. _Every one must be going for the feng-shui look_ she thought silently.

"Here is where you will be staying for as long as you are here. Unless you decide to stay somewhere else..." Natsuki looked at Genkai. Was she talking about Kurama?

"I will wake you at eight. Hiei should be here at nine." Genkai told Natsuki thoughtfully. _I'm extremely surprised I haven't heard any complaints out of him. He usually would never agree to something like this so leniently._ She did not, however, say this aloud. "Here is a change of cloths for in the morning." She handed Natsuki an outfit similar to what Genkai was wearing. The only difference was the long vest that went over the outfit was black. "I never wear this one." She said seeing Natsuki inspect it with her eyes. "The color doesn't look good on me and it's too big. I'll get someone to wash your..."she looked Natsuki up and down "...cloths." Genkai then left. Natsuki looked around. (she like to look around before leaving herself vulnerable) She thought, _this would be a good place to dance._

The candles in the corner of the room shuddered slightly as Natsuki glided past them dancing. Her moves were flowing and graceful. It almost seemed as if all her movements came from her hips and traveled up her body. She glided along, twirling, (leaping a few times) prancing and doing some sort of hula across the floor in circles around her bed.

Hiei sat out in a tree near Natsuki's room. He watched her silhouette dance around the room. She was very graceful. He couldn't help but watch, wondering why he liked her so much. It was not love, as far as he could tell. Of course he never really had been in love before, so he wouldn't really know. He thought no more of it and flitted off to find a good tree to sleep in.

The next morning, Genkai came into Natsuki's room. She did not stir at all when Genkai tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Her curly brown hair just fell down in front of her face elegantly and she snoozed on. Genkai would have to use a different tactic. She closed her eyes and slowly lifted her hands, concentrating very hard. All of a sudden her eyes napped open and she thrust her hands upward, flinging Natsuki into the air.

"AAARG! PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!!!" Natsuki yelled not quite sure if she was dreaming or not. Genkai listened and dropped her abruptly. She landed with a thud on her bed. At least she was polite enough to drop her on her on her bed and not on the floor.

"Next time I recommend to don't sleep as soundly." Genkai said sternly. "Come get breakfast." She walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Natsuki sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawned, stretched, and went to go have breakfast. Genkai was sipping something quietly cross-legged by a table. She looked up and her eyes motioned to a bowl of soup that was obviously hers. She bowed and went to sit by her and eat or drink.

Yusuke woke up around nine. He took his sweet little time getting up because he had an hour. After the painstakingly slow process of getting out of bed, he went to the kitchen to try and find something to eat. His mom was asleep in font of the TV as usual. There were three or four beer cans lying around her. _What a lush._ He thought to himself. After eating, he went into his room and got dressed. He almost thought about leaving his mom a note...no way.

He walked down the side walk, passing Keiko's family's restaurant. He made his way to the bus stop. Kuwabara was waiting for him.

"It's about time Urameshi! What took ya so long?"

"Chill, the bus won't come for another fifteen minutes." They sat down inside one of the waiting "huts".

"So what do you think about her? Ya know, Natsuki." Kuwabara obviously didn't like her after the little insult and was pressing Yusuke about the matter.

"I don't know, I mean, she didn't seem that powerful. I can't imagine her being as tough as Toguro." Silence "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Natsuki and Hiei stood facing each other. They were off in the woods near Genkai's house. There was a clearing that was absolutely perfect to work in.

"First of all, there is not much I can teach you without you having a weapon. It's to early for any of my major attacks without knowing how you energy would react." Natsuki looked at Hiei will great respect. This was the most she had ever heard him say.

"So we will give the two imbeciles who have you next a little head start." He looked up at her, his eyes looking straight into hers. Natsuki felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Hold your hand out and attempt to concentrate your energy into it." Natsuki did as she was told. She held her hand out and focused hard. A small orb of blackish-pinkish light appeared in her hand, slowly increasing in size.

"Good, now try to grasp it and turn it into a sword." He said clenching his fists, as if doing the same thing. She tried but the light just went away. Hiei looked at her hand for a moment then started looking around. His gaze landed just above her head.

"Take those sticks out of your hair." He was pointing at the chopsticks she had used to put her hair up in (she didn't tell Genkai she had used them). She obeyed, jerking them out of her hair. The soft brown curls fell down her back and around her neck. He took one.

"Now concentrate your energy like before only use the stick as a holder for it." He held the one he had out. "Like this..." he waved it once in front of him and a greenish black energy sword appeared." Now you try." He ordered, causing his sword to vanish. Natsuki looked at the chopstick in her hand. She focused hard on it. A few little sparks shot out, then all of a sudden, a great skewer-like sword appeared out of the end of her chopstick.

"Whoa!" She held the pinkish black energy.... skewer out in front of her. Hiei looked happy, but like hell he was going to tell her good job.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara can help you on your width." He said trying to mask his feelings of accomplishment.

They had thirty minutes left so Hiei taught her a technique in which the energy formed a protective barrier around her fists, making her able to punch through anything. She was punching through a tree when they heard a whistle coming from the house.

"Times up, I'm assuming. I don't think you need to practice anything. I would say your energy sword, but that's not my place. Have fun with the idiot brigade." With those last words, Hiei flitted off into the trees. Natsuki stared at the place he had left through for a while, and then ran towards the house.

Her lesson with Yusuke and Kuwabara proved that Hiei was right. They were imbeciles. The only thing she got accomplished was she was able to develop to energy swords, and could pull them out of her hair very quickly. Yusuke and Kuwabara got into a fight halfway into the lesson and didn't stop until it was time to go.

Her lesson with Kurama was much more enjoyable. She was in the same clearing with him as she was with Hiei. He had her sit down. Pulling a seed out of his hair, he held it in the palm of his hand.

"Try to make it grow. If you can, then you have some power over plants and I will be of some help." Natsuki looked into Kurama's eyes. The shiver did not run down her spine like when she looked into Hiei's, but was that necessarily a bad thing? Instead there was just warmth, deep down inside her.

Kurama looked into her eyes. Her eyes were a different colored differently than Hiei's. Her's were almost bright red, with a little ring or brown around her pupil. He couldn't decide which he liked better. He pushed the seed forward and she looked down.

Natsuki began to concentrate. When nothing happened, she decided to take a different approach. She imagined herself as the seed. She closed her eyes. She was trapped inside the seed's heavy shell. She had to push free. Had to get out. Had to be free!

Kurama watched Natsuki strain. He looked down at the seed in his hand. Little vines had sprouted out of it and were quickly curling up his arm, neck, in his hair.

"Um, you can stop now. He said Natsuki's eyes snapped open.

She looked at Kurama. Half his upper body was covered in vines. His hand was still outstretched and he was smiling. Natsuki couldn't help but giggle. She fell over in a fit of giggles. She found herself unable to stop. Kurama started to laugh. This seemed to happen every time someone heard her laugh. Was her laugh really that funny sounding?

Kurama had never heard anything like this before. Her laugh was so innocent sounding, so pure. He couldn't help but want to laugh too. Finally she came to and stopped. She pushed herself up off the ground and sat looking at him.

"I'm sorry," Natsuki said apologetically. Kurama just smiled.

"No need to apologize, you made the plant grow...a lot" Natsuki couldn't help but giggle at this. Kurama had managed to free himself from the vines while she was laughing. He looked amused and happy.

All of a sudden Natsuki didn't feel like giggling any more. She looked us at Kurama with a serious expression.

"Kurama, I...I don't...I can't imagine ever killing anyone." The subject was touchy and Kurama's expression turned cold. He looked down

"I don't know if it's true. Your name is Natsuki Kimuran, you know that for sure." He looked at her and she nodded. "Then you are responsible for all those deaths." He said gravely.

"Why did Genkai, not react when you told her?" Natsuki asked

"Because I did not tell her, or any of the others. Not Even Hiei" Kurama looked up at her and put his had against the side of her face. Natsuki leaned into it. His hand was warm and it brought her comfort.

"Do not worry about it. We will find out how this has happened." He let go. "I believe our time is almost up." Kurama stood up then helped Natsuki stand. "You can rest a few days before I will teach you some more. I can't speak for the others though." They walked back to Genkai's, side by side.


	4. Full Moon

Chap. 4- Full Moon

When they got back to the house, Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were all sitting around a table eating. Genkai looked up.

"It's about time." She said after swallowing what she was eating. The rest of the group turned around to look.

"Wuff ook oo o ongf? said Yusuke, not bothering to swallow. Natsuki pressed a finger behind her ear and said.

"Pardon?" Yusuke chewed quickly and corrected himself

"What too you so long?"

"Some people actually teach Urameshi-san" Natsuki answered coolly. Yusuke just smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right." He said cheerfully and went back to eating. Natsuki sat down by Hiei. There was a steaming bowl of soup in front of her. She too the spoon and began to eat very fast. In no time she was done. She set her spoon down and exhaled. When she looked around she noticed everyone was looking at her.

"What?" she said in a clueless manner. Hiei shook is head, Kurama chuckled lightly to himself, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Genkai went back to eating.

After dinner Genkai gave new orders.

"Kurama, you shall come gain tomorrow at ten. Hiei you will come at eleven. Yusuke and Kuwabara, you may have the day off." Nods came from Hiei and Kurama, a quiet _yes _was heard from Yusuke. He obviously had not liked teaching as much as he thought her would.

"Botan will be here around noon to inspect Natsuki. We will then go to Koenma to see if we can find out anything about her..." Kurama stood up. Every one looked at him. Kurama's eyes met Natsuki's. She looked pale.

"That is...uh..." For once Kurama was at a loss for words. Natsuki stood up and went over to him. He was much taller than she was and she had to look up at him. She smiled. "They were bound to find out sooner or later." She said quietly. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't hear this, but Hiei and Genkai did. Hiei just looked at her but Genkai pretended like she didn't hear anything. Natsuki turned around. Hiei caught her eye. Their gaze lingered for a moment until Natsuki turned away.

"If you don't mind Master Genkai, I am feeling weak and I thing I will go lie down." She said playing the part well. She walked out onto the porch and down where her bedroom was located. Only there was no part to play. She really felt different.

"I think I'm gonna go home," Yusuke said stretching.

"Yeah me too..." Kuwabara followed Yusuke out of the door.

"I should probably go to." Kurama said hurrying out the door. Hiei stepped in front f him.

"Hold on fox, I need to talk to you..."

Natsuki sat on her bed, her head in her hands. _What is happening? Why am I shaking? Maybe it is the side effects from training. I'll just lie down._ She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. As soon as her eyes had closed a shinny orb appeared in her mind. It looked like the moon.

"What did that whisper mean?" Hiei asked Kurama sternly. Kurama looked him straight in the eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stupid. Hiei clenched his fists together.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about fox! What did _they were bound to find out sooner or later_ mean?" Hiei was furious. Not only had Kurama kept a secret from him, but also he hadn't even found it out first! Kurama just looked at him, maintaining his coolness.

"Why don't you ask _her_ about it?" Kurama tilted his head towards Natsuki's room. _Damn that fox _Hiei thought to himself. He flitted off into the trees. Kurama walked down the long flight of stairs leading away from Genkai's house.

Natsuki woke later to a knock on the outside of her room. She went to the door and slid it open. Hiei was standing on the porch looking at her.

"Hiei? Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked still half asleep.

"I....I need to ask you about something." He said solemnly. Natsuki stepped to the side to let him in. She went over and sat down on her bed.

"Yes," she said sleepily. Hiei took a deep breath. She could tell he wasn't good with after hour speaking.

"I want to know about your record." Natsuki froze. "The one Kurama knows about." Natsuki was not quite sure what to say. She decided playing dumb wouldn't do anything so the truth was the only option.

"He says that I have killed many. He says I have served as hit men and spies..." Hiei made a noise that sounded similar to _I knew it_. "But this is just from researching my name, because I don't think I could ever kill that much. I mean, I would if it meant out of self defense but..." she stopped short and stiffened. Her gaze was staring past Hiei. She was looking at the moon.

"Close the door." She said as if in a trance.

"What?" Hiei asked, beginning to feel awkward.

"CLOSE THE DOOR NOW!!" she screamed darting to the back of the room. As she was running back there she tripped and fell landing hard. Hiei ran over.

"Have you gone crazy? What's wrong?" He reached out his and was about to touch her when a low growling noise came from the crumpled mass of Natsuki. Hiei withdrew quickly. His eyes got wide. Ears were sprouting out of the top of her head. A long black tail withering its way out from her long vest. Hiei's first thoughts were Yôkô Kurama, but Kurama had never growled.

Natsuki slowly began to stand. It took a long time, almost as if she was being pulled by strings.

"Run." She said softly. "Run while you still have a chance." This time slightly louder.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Hiei refused to listen.

"I said go." This time her voice was deep, almost growling. Hiei was beginning to become slightly uncomfortable. Not frightened, just uncomfortable. What the hell was going on? Did he run and get Genkai? Too late. Natsuki whipped around. Her eyes had turned yellow and she had developed long fangs. Her fingernails were long and yellow.

"I gave you a warning, now you must pay, Jaganshi Hiei." This was not Natsuki. The voice was totally different. It was almost as if she was being controlled by someone else.'

"I have come too far to have some foolish demon girl get in the way of your destruction!" The thing began to approach Hiei. He drew his sword. The creature laughed.

"So you will destroy the girl to save your own neck? Tsk tsk, I thought you were more honorable than that. I am using her body and if you kill me _you kill her_!" Hiei lowered his sword. The creature smiled. "That's right...little bit more." Hiei sheathed it.

The creature lunged. Hiei swerved out of the way and pinned the creature on it's back.

"Genkai!" he yelled. "Come NOW!" The creature struggled beneath him.

"Release me!" Hiei held tighter.

"Shut the hell up and leave!" Hiei demanded, holding tighter still. Genkai ran into the room.

"What the hell are you yelling about...Holy shit!" Genkai had just saw the struggling Hiei holding down the creature inside Natsuki's body.

"Hold her still Hiei!" Genkai ordered.

"It!" Hiei corrected, struggling to hold the beast down.

"Whatever! Faaut Laughn!!!" Genkai blasted the creature with a blue light throwing Hiei and Natsuki's body up against the wall. A strange looking dog-thing lay where Natsuki had been.

"Curses!" It screeched as Genkai shot it with her spirit gun. The blast practically destroyed the whole room.

After the smoke had settled, Genkai hopped over the big hole in the floor to where the unconscious Natsuki lay on Hiei's lap. She reached down and opened one eye. It was rolled to the back of her head. Genkai sighed.

"Put her on the..." Genkai turned to where the bed used to be. Instead there lay a shriveled mass of cloth. _Damn it!_

"Never mind. We will have to take her to Kurama's"


	5. Explinations and Many Meetings

I would like to comment that the only character I own is Natsuki Kimuran. The rest belong to Yoshihiro Togash! I hope you like this so far! It hasn't gotten into really big fight scenes yet, but they will come. The rest of the story will be a little more relaxed and less "where am I and what's happening?" The romance will only get more complicated. No one really knows their feelings right now.

Chap. 5- Explanation and Many Meetings

Natsuki regained consciousness about two or three hours later. She opened her eyes to see the outline of Kurama's guest room. She took a moment trying to recall how she got here when she heard talking outside the door. She crawled over to it and leaned up against the wall. It was Hiei, Kurama and Genkai.

"So Hiei, can you tell me exactly how that thing got inside her?" Genkai was asking.

"I'm not sure, but I didn't put it there if that's what you're implying." Hiei replied defensively. "It had to have been there all along. There was nothing that went I could sense that was different when I walked in, but when she caught sight of the moon, she started panicking, screaming to shut the door." He said almost as if he was replaying a video tape. Genkai grunted in acknowledgement.

"So are you saying that this has not been the real Natsuki the whole time?" Kurama asked worriedly.

"No it has definitely been her. I misinterpreted what kind of demon she was. She is not a fox demon, she is a wolf demon. Similar but not quite. Wolf demons are venerable during the full moon. Evil spirits are able to get inside them and control them, otherwise they are usually docile. If you have ever heard the concept of weir wolves, wolf demons in the human world that became possessed." Genkai took a deep breath. "The Natsuki you have known up until now has been genuine, but that creature has been inside her. In her mind."

There was a long pause until Hiei broke the silence. He was not going to let this topic rest easily.

"So is she dangerous? Is it okay to be training her?" a pause.

"She should be no longer a threat to us. We will have to keep her under surveillance during the full moons though, depending on how long she is staying with us..." she trailed off. Natsuki's head was throbbing. She crawled back to the bed and got under that covers. She heard someone say. "I'm going to check on her." But she couldn't tell who it was.

Her door slid open carefully. Soft foot-steps drew closer to her bed. She was facing the door and could open her eyes to see who it was if she wanted to. She wasn't sure if she did. All of a sudden the foot steps stopped. There was silence for a moment, and then the person dropped to their knees. She felt a hand stoke her face. It was not Kurama's, nor was it Genkai's. It was rough yet as it slid down her cheek, the touch was so light and soft. Could it have been Hiei!? Was Hiei even capable of accomplishing such an action? The hand drew away from the cheek it pushed her hair out of her face. Then, almost silently, the footsteps left the room.

Natsuki sat up, eye's wide open. She felt her cheek where the mystery person had touched her. She could almost still feel the hand still there. She turned towards the door. She wasn't sleepy any more, but she did not feel like moving. She just sat there staring ate the door. After about thirty minutes of staring and thinking, she got up and went out into the room.

She walked into the living room where Kurama, Genkai, and Hiei sat around a small table sipping coffee. Kurama looked up. He smiled warmly.

"She lives! Did Hiei wake you up?' Kurama said lightly. Natsuki looked at Hiei. He was blushing ever so slightly. Natsuki did not want to embarrass him.

"No, I never even heard him." a complete lie. Hiei looked at her. She smiled. "But thank you for your concern, Hiei." Hiei mumbled something about not caring and looked away. Kurama motioned for her to come over. She sat down between him and Hiei.

"What time is it?" Natsuki asked rubbing her eyes.

"Around three AM I think. Would you like some coffee?" Kurama said informatively.

"Yes please!" Natsuki said enthusiastically. Kurama got up and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Kurama, I need to ask you something," Genkai said sipping the rest of her coffee up and following him into the kitchen. Now it was just Hiei and Natsuki in the room. This was awkward. Natsuki decided to pester Hiei a little.

"So what exactly were you trying to accomplish in there." Her head jerked towards the hallway; the room she was in. Hiei blushed. This time it was a lot more visible.

"You....had something on you cheek." He said totally at a loss for words. She could tell he was getting really pissed.

"Oh, was it all the way down my cheek?" she asked in a mockingly curious tone. Hiei blushed and scowled, still not looking at her.

"Yes." He finally said. Natsuki laughed. She bent over and kissed him on the cheek. Hiei was in such shock that he fell over.

"What the hell was that for!?" he said practically yelling. Natsuki just smiled and looked at him.

"For being so damn _cute_!" she said. Hiei just looked at her as if she was still the creature thing. Oh my god! She had totally forgotten about that!

"Hiei!" she said loudly making him jump.

"What now?" he said, sitting back up. Natsuki gave him a slightly irritated, slightly worried look.

"When I was that....thing, did I hurt you?" she asked leaning towards him. He leaned the opposite way.

"No," he said being honest. He obviously still had his mind on the cheek-kiss. Natsuki was irritated; she just did that to see what he would do. Then again, did she? She hadn't really thought much about it, but recalling back, she wished she could kiss his cheek again.

Genkai and Kurama walked back into the room. Hiei was still slightly red. Kurama looked at him funny.

"Are you okay Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei stood up.

"I'm fine, just a little hot. I think I might step out side," he said walking to the door. Kurama shrugged and brought Natsuki her coffee.

The rest of the time passed very slowly. Around five, Genkai decided they should probably start heading back to her house.

"Botan will be coming around eight. Since we know the truth now, there will not be much to explain..." Genkai said thoughtfully. Not much to explain!? _Pusha!_ There was a ton to explain! Like why the hell was she here and what she was going to do now! Also her past was still extremely unclear. They walked out of Kurama's house and headed in the direction of the bus stop.

"We're going to pass Yusuke's, maybe we should get him.." Genkai said.

"Maybe Botan and Keiko could take Natsuki shopping for some cloths." Kurama suggested. He did not know what Natsuki liked but she was a girl, and most girls liked to shop. Did demon girls like to shop?

"Who's Keiko?" Natsuki asked. This was the first time she had heard this name.

"Yusuke's bitch." Hiei answered abruptly, making Natsuki laugh. Kurama gave Hiei a nasty look.

"No, she is his _girlfriend_." He said emphasizing girlfriend in Hiei's ear. Hiei pushed him away and kept walking. They came up on Yusuke's apartment. They went up and knocked on the door. Yusuke came to the door in his pajamas and rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here at five in the morning!?" He said yelling and yawning at the same time. Genkai hit him.

"Ow! Damn it you old hag! What is this, be bitchy day!?" Yusuke yelled rubbing his head where Genkai had hit him. Genkai scowled.

"We had a rough night last night and Botan is coming at eight. Are you going to come or not!?" Genkai yelled back. Yusuke went to his room mumbling and came back out a few minutes later dressed.

They started to walk down the street, passing Keiko's house. Yusuke tried to walk quickly by it. He was not quick enough.

"Yusuke!" Keiko came running out, fully dressed. "Why didn't you call like I asked you to last night?" she asked him sounding hurt. Yusuke didn't answer.

"God, woman, don't you sleep!? I mean its five thirty and your up and dressed already." Yusuke said avoiding the subject. Keiko looked annoyed.

"Unlike some people I actually have responsibilities." She said harshly.

"Excuse me, but I didn't see you in the dark tournament kicking Toguro's ass! If you haven't noticed I'm the damn spirit detective!" Yusuke said sounding very annoyed. Natsuki peeked around Hiei and Kurama who were watching amused.

"You're the what?" she asked curiously. Keiko looked over. Yusuke just answered her like it was nobody.

"I'm the detective for Spirit World." He said in a nonchalant manner. Keiko just looked at her.

"Yusuke, why didn't you introduce me to your new friend!?" Keiko said hitting him on the head. Yusuke stumbled back rubbing his head.

"Everyone's out to get me today!" Yusuke screamed. Natsuki walked over to Keiko and went into a little bow.

"I'm Natsuki Kimuran, past resident of demon world, current resident of human world. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said looking up and smiling. Keiko bowed and introduced herself as well. Kurama leaned over to Hiei.

"She's so polite, similar to Yukina." Hiei made a noise that sounded either like "I guess" or "my vest", Kurama was not quite sure which.

"If everyone is done here, I think we better be getting a move on." Genkai said breaking the moment. Everyone started to walk again, Keiko walked by Natsuki and threw Yusuke nasty glances every now and then. As they were getting closer to the bus stop they heard someone running behind them. Yusuke turned around to see Kuwabara.

"Oi, Urameshi! Wait for me!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Oh great," Hiei said under his breath. Natsuki looked at him. It was somewhat amusing how much he hated Kuwabara.

"Well now that no other possible human could join our parade, shall we get a move on." Genkai said obviously running out of patience.

Finally reaching Genkai's house, the gang sat down in the dining area. Natsuki, Keiko, and Genkai started to prepare breakfast. The rest of the group sat in the living room. Yusuke and Kuwabara were threatening each other while Hiei and Kurama were talking quietly in some other language unknown to the others. Around eight, the alarm wards around the temple flickered slightly. A woman with blue hair and a pink kimono flew down onto the terrace. She was riding...an oar. Natsuki found this somewhat strange.

"Botan at your service" she said walking into the room. Her eyes quickly scanned the room landing on Natsuki.

"You must be Miss Kimuran." She said thoughtfully. Natsuki was about to say "No I'm actually Yusuke" but she just met her and thought that wasn't very polite. So she just smiled and nodded.

"Now shall we get down to business?" Genkai said, Botan nodded.

* * *

The quote "What is this, be bitchy day?" is from the dubbed version of Yu Yu Hakusho Episode 71, dvd: The Seven. 


	6. Late Night Dances

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story! Special thanks to** Shade Sunslayer **who has practically helped me through the whole thing so far. If your reading it and not reviewing, please don't. I would like reviews, my goal right now is to get twenty. Please help!

Chap. 6- Late Night Dances

Botan circled Natsuki. What was she a buzzard in her past life? She finally stopped, good thing too. Natsuki was starting to get dizzy.

"Well she certainly doesn't look dangerous." Hiei let out a grunt of disapproval.

"Everyone seems to think that." Natsuki said grimly. Botan realized she had offended her and didn't press matters any further.

"Koenma doesn't really have any orders. He just sent me to inspect, as one might say." Botan smiled. "And I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to stay." She concluded.

"Great," Kurama said smiling.

"Yay!" Keiko cheered. Everyone else just smiled, except for Hiei. To tell the truth he wasn't thrilled about her staying, but he wasn't exactly unhappy either. She was powerful. She would definitely make a good apprentice, but would it be safe to leave her with those techniques?

"Would anyone mind to take me shopping for some new cloths?" Natsuki asked over everyone's talking. Keiko's face lit up.

"Yeah, we could make it a "welcome to the group" shopping spree!" Botan and Keiko agreed to take Natsuki shopping. Keiko talked Yusuke into coming, so Kuwabara went too. Natsuki talked Kurama into coming, but Hiei refused.

"I will not take part in some stupid human rendezvous." He turned to walk away but Natsuki grabbed his arm. He turned around looking extremely angry and blushing.

"Don't touch me!" he spat, but Natsuki held tight. After he had given up on trying to loosen her grip on his arm, he looked her in the eyes. She was starring at him with a look of admiration and almost pleading. He hated that look. It reminded him of Yukina. Why did she make him feel like this? Why couldn't he just hate her?

"Please Hiei; I don't want to leave you behind." She said in a soft voice only Hiei could hear. Hiei looked at the others. They were talking among themselves, not really paying attention to what he and Natsuki were talking about. He looked back at her. She was still looking at him with those large red eyes.

"It will mean a lot to me if you come." _Damn her and her innocence!_ Hiei thought to himself. Finally he let out a long sigh.

"Fine, just don't drag me into this again." He said trying to jerk away from Natsuki's grip again but something unexpected happened. She leaned forward and hugged him. Hiei froze, unable to move. It had two have only lasted a couple of seconds, but it felt like an hour. She stood, arms around his neck, her face leaning up against his. She muttered a soft 'thank you' into his ear which made a shiver go down his spine. She let go. Hiei wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Why?" he said maintaining his cool manner. Natsuki smiled.

"Well I do feel a little bad about almost killing you." She said coolly. Hiei smirked.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you didn't even come close to giving me a scratch," he said in an amused tone. He walked over to listen to what Kurama was saying. Natsuki's eyes followed him. She liked Hiei more and more every day.

Around ten, they decided to head out for shopping. Shopping turned out to be a rather eventful experience. Natsuki actually got some nice cloths. Her jeans came up very high, so she decided to rip the hem off the top. This way they fit loosely around her hips. Her shirts (which were all black, navy, or red) either had the sleeved ripped off, or two or three rips in the sleeve if it was long sleeved. The gang found her fashion sense somewhat weird, especially the chains that hung off her jeans and the thick leather bracelets she liked to wear.

"Your fashion is very interesting." Kurama said trying to be polite. Natsuki knew he was lying.

"Thank you Kurama." Natsuki said smiling. "Why don't you try one of these on, Hiei?" Natsuki said slapping a leather bracelet on his left wrist. It startled him and he tried to shake it off.

"You don't shake it off!" Natsuki said annoyed. "Like this," she reached over and unraveled it. It curled up in a little circle after it was removed from Hiei's wrist. Hiei glared at her. She just smiled at him. Natsuki ended up buying the bracelet for the reluctant Hiei.

Keiko and Botan ended up trying on clothes but not buying them. For a training outfit, Natsuki ended up getting a black workout outfit. She ripped the sleeves off as soon as she bought it. Hiei approved of this since he often ripped the sleeves off his shirts. As they walked down the street a shop came up that peeked everyone's interests. An exotic weapon/clothing shop. They eagerly entered. Hiei went for the swords, Kurama for the strange miss-matched weapons, and Yusuke and Kuwabara for the weapons that seemed most dangerous, and Botan and Keiko went for the Indian looking clothes.

Natsuki trailed off to the back of the store. She was looking at a long patchwork skirt when something caught her eye. An outfit that was too perfect for words, hung on a rack marked 'giving away'. The top was made entirely out of coins, the skirt had coins sewn in around the waist and going down the light black fabric. Her eyes got wide as she touched it and the coins clinked together making the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She quickly grabbed it off the shelf and took it up to the counter.

"it is about time someone took that!" the cashier exclaimed bagging the outfit. "I got tired of having in my shop so I marked it as a give away." She told Natsuki who was looking anxiously at the bag.

"Thank you very much!" she said taking the bag from the lady. She could not wait until she could try it on tonight!

When everyone was done shopping they searched for a place that looked good for eating. It was about three thirty and all the boys were complaining about either being tired or hungry; some complaining louder than others. Finally they stopped at a sushi bar Natsuki had pointed out. She had been wanting to try this "sushi" every since the sign caught her eye on the first night. It turned out to be very good! Yusuke ordered sake and got himself wasted, much to Keiko's dismay.

"Yusuke, I told you not to order it! Now look you've gone and gotten completely plastered!" she yelled at him.

"Come on K-K-Keiko 'hic' I'm perfffectly fine..." he said slurring his words terribly. When she didn't reply, he grabbed her boobs. Keiko's face turned scarlet and she hauled off and smacked him so hard he flew into Natsuki's lap who was sitting three seats down from him.

"Idiot!" Natsuki yelled as her plate of sushi fell onto Yusuke's head.

"Hey Natsuki!" he said sleepily. He dozed off right then and there.

It took Hiei, Kurama, and a swift kick in the stomach from Genkai to wake him up. Kuwabara had to help him walk on the way back to his house. They left Keiko to take care of him. She bid her farewells from the doorway as the rest of the group made their way towards Kuwabara and Kurama's houses. Natsuki hugged Kurama good bye and thanked him for everything. Then she waved to Kuwabara as he disappeared into his house. Now there was only Genkai, Natsuki, and Hiei.

"Well, Hiei, are you going to spend the night?" Genkai asked. Hiei scowled.

"I would not refer to it in that context. If you have a spare room, I would like to stay somewhere besides a tree tonight. Also I would like to get some training in tomorrow..." He said looking at Natsuki. Natsuki nodded, as did Genkai. She then looked up at the sky; it was getting to be dusk. It had to be around six. She wanted to try on her new outfit tonight.

When they finally got to the top of the stairs leading up to Genka's house, it was twilight.

"Well, Natsuki, you need a room; and so does Hiei. Let's see. I have a guest house with two rooms in it. It is out by the bath house, follow me. She led them down a little stone path to a small house. She opened the door with a wave of her hand. The first room was a kitchen/dinning room/living room. Then a hallway led back to two bed rooms and a bathroom at the end of the hall.

"Feel free to go wash up in the bath house. This should be okay for you." Genkai said turning towards the door. "Good night" she said and quickly closed the door.

Hiei and Natsuki starred at each other for a moment then Natsuki broke the silence.

"I'm going to the bath house." She said walking toward the back door. She found outside a small path leading toward the outdoor baths. She followed it until she reached the hot springs. She removed her clothes and quickly got in. The warmth felt so good. She really needed this bath. The steam overcame her and she closed her eyes.

Back at the guest house, Hiei sat down on the couch. He was thinking about today. He looked down at his left wrist were the thick leather bracelet was strapped. It wasn't that bad, he thought to himself. Maybe he would go ahead and wear it. He lay back, looking up at the ceiling. His bangs fell softly to the side of his face slightly. He felt sleepy all of a sudden and closed his eyes. Without even realizing it, he fell asleep.

Back at the bath house, Natsuki was getting out and drying herself off. She had almost stayed in too long. She dressed and made her way back to the guest house. She opened the door quietly and walked down the hall, looking in both rooms to see which one Hiei was in. He wasn't in either of them. She went into the kitchen/dining room/living room and saw him asleep on the couch. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she looked at him sleeping. No one would ever know how mean and cold hearted he was by watching him sleep. He almost looked like an angel. What am I thinking!? Natsuki asked herself quickly. He's a _fire_ yokai! Far from being an angel if you asked her, but she couldn't help but stare at him. Finally she tore her eyes away and walked to one of the rooms.

Hiei's eyes snapped open. _Thought she was never going to leave._ He though silently. He sat up. How long had he been asleep? He got up silently and walked over to the window. The moon was waning, it almost looked full though. Well it was full last night. All of a sudden he heard a soft noise, the sound of coins clinking together. He heard it move through the hall and out the back door. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed.

Natsuki was trying to be as quiet as possible. The coins attached to her outfit made that very difficult. She walked down the path to a clearing she had spotted. The moon was flooding though the trees. It almost seemed like she was on a stage. She closed her eyes and began to dance. The coins on her outfit clinked together in rhythm as her hips swayed to and fro. Her arms fluttered lightly about her in the most graceful way, even though she was not really thinking too hard about it. She just danced out what her emotions were. Right now she was thinking about Hiei.

Hiei stood in a tree near by watching in amazement, unable to take his eyes off Natsuki. Her movements were so graceful. The way she moved was so hypnotizing. Her outfit was so....he won't go there. He had only seen her like this one before, the first night she had stayed at Genkai's. This time was different though. Her movements seemed to be filled with passion and emotion. Wonder what had changed her?


	7. Dragons and the Messenger

Okay! Hope you like the story! To tell you the truth, I have no clue as to how I am going to end this thing. --- mew. For any of you who don't know, that is my Boton cat face. Anyway, just go along for the ride and you may be surprised as to how it turns out!

* * *

Chap. 7-Dragons and Messanger

The next morning, Yusuke woke up with a horrible hangover, Kurama woke up feeling refreshed, and Kuwabara just... woke up. In a guest house near Genkai's temple, a demon girl slept happily. Little did she know today would change the way she lived.

Natsuki opened her eyes. The room was still semi dark. She looked out the window. It was going to be a beautiful day. Just as she was getting ready to turn around, the sun started to come up over the mountains. It slowly spread light across the valleys and crept its way up to Genkai's temple. It was the best thing that Natsuki had ever woken up to. She turned away and stretched. There was a white spot in front of her from looking at the sun too long. She walked over to the door and slid it open.

She walked into the kitchen. The room was orange with the first light from the sun. Hiei was nowhere to be seen. Just as she was getting ready to walk outside looking for him, he walked in the door. He was holding two bowls of Genkai's famous soup. He quickly made his way around her and set the soup down on the table. Natsuki walked over.

"Thank you." She said smiling. Hiei made a sound like a punctured tire. Natsuki laughed. This made Hiei even angrier. He sat down and began to eat his soup quickly. Natsuki sat down also. She picked up the spoon and began to sip her soup.

"What will we be working on today?" she asked. She was in a very good mood. Hiei looked up.

"I was thinking about showing you a few attacks and then play it by ear." He said stirring his soup around. Natsuki was still interested.

"What attack?" she asked pleadingly. Hiei smiled.

"You are just going to have to find out when we get there." He said teasingly. Natsuki smiled and finished her soup. She put the bowl in the sink and went to her room to get dressed.

She met Hiei at the clearing where they had their lesson before. He stood facing her as usual.

"Now..." he said quietly. "shall we get down to business?" He removed the white bandana that was wrapped around his fore head. Natsuki had never really pondered why it was there. She knew right away after the soft fabric fluttered softly to the ground. A large eye was positioned right in the center of his fore head. A memory came flooding back to her. She was standing in that room again. The person was speaking. _The wielder of the Jagan, he is the enemy._ She was thrown back into reality.

Hiei was worried. Had he shown her his Jagan two soon? Her eyes were glazed over and she was shaking. Humph. She would just have to tough it out. Her eyes returned to normal. Hiei let out a little sigh of relief. Not as to where she could hear this sigh though.

"Y-you have a J-Jagan?" she said weakly, stuttering terribly. Hiei closed his eyes. The Jagan did not close with his normal eyes.

"Do you know the powers of the Jagan?" he asked, his eyes still closed, head pointed down. Natsuki shook her head then realized he couldn't see her. She was about to say no when Hiei replied.

"Well then, you will learn today." He said opening his eyes and looking at her. Natsukis' mouth dropped open.

"How? How did you know?" she said. Hiei assumed she meant how did he know she said no. he smiled.

"I can hear your thoughts." He said solemly. Natsuki squeaked. A thousand thoughts went racing through her head. _What if he heard something! Just stop thinking. What if he found out...? Stop thinking! But what if he knows... STOP THINKING!!! _Hiei could tell he had sent her into a nervous break down. He smiled. It was kind of funny. He decided to let her mind rest.

"Only if I want to, and right now..." he looked her up and down. "I don't think I want to." He turned and walked away. Natsuki breathed a big sigh of relief. Hiei stopped.

"Now," he said whipping around. Natsuki looked at him. He looked so serious. He lifted his right hand. There was a bandage on it that Natsuki hadn't really paid that much attention to either. He slowly began to unwrap it. A long black scar spiraled across his arm. It looked like a dragon. Finally the bandage dropped to the ground. The clouds overhead grew dark. A black flame surrounded his arm. Natsuki was in awe. At the same time she was extremely frightened.

"This is my most powerful attack. It is called Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Hiei said menacingly. His Jagan began to glow. He turned away from her and held his arm out.

"I can only show you this once so pay attention." He yelled over the wind that was circling them now causing Natsuki's hair to whip wildly around her face. She should have put it up. Hiei closed his eyes. His Jagan started glowing brightly.

"Stay behind me. It will do us no good if you get swallowed." He yelled. The wind was really loud now. His eyes snapped open.

"_Dragon of the Darkness Flame!!_" he yelled as a long, black cloud of energy, resembling a dragon, shot out of his arm. It weaved around all the trees finally pulling up out of the forest and into the sky. It flew on, until it dissipated into the sky. Hiei was still in the same position as when he had sent the dragon. His breathing was heavy. He lowered his arm and walked over to Natsuki. She was on the ground leaning up against a tree.

The sky had gone back to normal above them. The wind had stopped. It almost seemed peaceful. Hiei reached his hand out to her. Natsuki wasn't quite sure what he was going to do. She flinched as a natural reflex, but Hiei took offense.

"Did you think I was going to hit you?" he asked angrily. Natsuki shook her head vigurously. She reached up and took his hand. He pulled her to up right. He was still breathing very heavily. The sleeveless shirt he had had on had obviously disintegrated during the attack leaving him shirtless.

They just starred at each other for a moment. Then all of a sudden, Hiei looked sleepy. He yawned. Natsuki was taken aback by this action. His eyelids began to droop.

"Hiei?" Natsuki asked worriedly. Hiei began to waver. She grabbed his shoulders.

"That attack..." he yawned again. "...takes a great deal of energy out of me." He slowly sunk to the ground with Natsuki desperately trying to hold him up.

"I just need to rest...." He said quietly.

Natsuki was suddenly stuck with a semi conscious Hiei. She dragged him over to a tree and tried to prop him up against it. The problem was, she was caught between the tree and Hiei. His head flopped over onto her chest. Natsuki's eyes got wide. Her heart began to pound wildly. Hiei mumbled a soft _sorry_ but nothing else. She relaxed slightly. So did Hiei. She could feel his weight on her now.

Natsuki slowly wrapped her arms around Hiei's chest. He tensed ever so slightly. Natsuki smiled. She closed her eyes. This reminded her of something, something along time ago. Out of no where she began to sing a song:

_Been a long road to follow,_

_Been there and gone tomorrow,_

_Without saying good bye to yesterday._

_Are the memories I hold still there?_

_Or have the tears deluded them?_

_Maybe this time tomorrow,_

_The rain will cease to follow,_

_And the mists will fade into a warm today._

_Something somewhere out there keeps callin',_

_Am I going home?_

_Will I hear someone_

_Sing a song into the silence?_

_Zero gravity will save us._

_Am I alone?_

_Is somebody there beyond these heavy, aching feet?_

_But the road keeps on telling me,_

_To go on._

_Something is calling me,_

_I feel the gravity_

_Of it all. _

Natsuki ended her lullaby from long ago. Hiei was fast asleep. His breathing was soft. Natsuki lowered her head until it was equal with his. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. Immediately, butterflies filled her stomach. She slowly began to drift off, her head on his shoulder. The sound of nature softly singing around them lulled her to sleep.

Natsuki was not aware of how long she had slept, but she was woken by a voice she did not recognize.

"How romantic," Natsuki's eyes snapped open. A girl stood in front of her. She was about a half a foot taller than Natsuki from what she could tell. Her eyes were a greenish blue and she had long black hair. Not to mention she had two dog ears and a tail. These were also black with red tips at the end. She was very pretty and wore almost the exact same thing Natsuki wore when she had just come to earth.

"Now step away from the target." She said harshly.

"Target?" Natsuki asked, squeezing out from between Hiei and the tree. He flopped onto the tree sleepily. The demon girl looked at him.

"Is he really asleep?" she asked unimpressed.

"What is he isn't?" Natsuki said stepping in front of him. The girl smiled showing small fangs.

"I thought it would be a little harder than this. Oh well." She quickly summoned flames into her hands.

Natsuki didn't have her chopsticks in her hair!!! What could she use? Think! _Okay imagine her chopsticks. Where were they? By her bed. Okay, now imagine them coming to her, flying through the air towards her. This is stupid. Keep imaginin_g!! The demon was approaching her. _What does she do!?! _A whooshing sound came from the trees. She looked over to see her two chopsticks flying at her. The demon girl looked confused. Natsuki jumped up and caught them in mid air. She flung her body around causing the swords to appear. The demon stepped back hissing.

"So your going to protect the one you were sent to kill? Fine. I knew we couldn't trust a half-blood!" She threw the flame. Natsuki was flooded with memories. Hey eyes turned to a yellow/gold. She blocked the flame with ease.

"I thought it would be a little harder than this." Natsuki said menacingly, spinning one of her swords around in her hand. "Oh well." She lunged for the demon. the demon pulled a sword out and it collided with Natsuki's energy swords. Natsuki bounced off sliding across the dirt staying up right. She growled and lunged again. The demon blocked her swords, only by a little though. It sliced through her upper arm leaving a shallow cut. The demon girl hissed.

Natsuki landed a ways away. She turned and smiled. The demon was holding her arm. Maybe the cut was deeper than she thought. Blood trickled through her fingers and down her arm. Natsuki was not going to show mercy though. She lunged again, flying across the ground, cutting the demon's ankle. The demon growled and thrust her sword into Natsuki's leg. Natsuki yelled and tumbled off to the side. She turned over to look at the sword imbedded in her thigh. She pulled it out and threw it to the side. She stood up and turned towards the demon smiling evilly.

"What is you name?" she asked. The demon girl looked at her.

"Sh-Shadowflame." She said. Natsuki closed her eyes.

"I'll try to remember that. I doubt I will though." She started running towards her. Shadowflame dived out of the way of her sword.

Hiei's eyes slowly opened. He sat up and looked around. He gasped. Natsuki was lunging at some demon girl with her energy swords. She dodged Natsuki and spotted him. She smiled evilly and ran at him. Natsuki's eyes changed back to red.

"Hiei!!" she screamed. She pushed off a tree and sped towards Shadowflame. She collided with her. They tumbled away from Hiei, Natsuki pinning her on the ground. She held the sword to her throat, only it had gone back to being a chopstick. Shadowflame laughed.

"Shut up! I can still put this through your throat!" Natsuki spat. Shadowflame took this advice.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." She said breathing hard. Natsuki pushed the chopstick down on her throat.

"What do you mean?" She asked almost hissing. Shadowflame smiled.

"I mean, that I am just a messenger. I am just supposed to tell you that there will be others soon." She said coolly.

Out of nowhere, Kurama jumped into the clearing. Everyone looked over at him.

"Kurama?" Natsuki asked.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"Kurama!?" Shadowflame asked surprised.

"Shadowflame!? What are _you_ doing here? Why does Natsuki have you pinned on the ground?" Kurama asked the demon.

"How do you know them and why do you look like a human?" Shadowflame asked back.

"How do you know her?" Natsuki and Hiei asked at the same time. Kurama chuckled. Shadow flame pushed Natsuki off her. She landed near Hiei and was about to jump back up when he grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Kill the motor. I think they know each other."

* * *

Okay. The song is off of Wolve's Rain for those of you who didn't catch that. I could make up a song if I wanted to, but I didn't. Also, Hiei could have taken care of himself when Shadowflame was lunging, but how alert are you after you just woke up? Besides, Natsuki's a little over-protective.

Kitariki

Chapter 8 coming soon!


	8. Unexpected Occurences

I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who have given me awesom reviews on my story! I really enjoy writing it, and I'm glad you enjoy reading it!

* * *

Chap. 8-Unexpected Occurrences

Kurama stood facing Shadowflame. Hiei and Natsuki stood a ways away watching in curiosity. Natsuki tapped Hiei's shoulder.

"You never did tell me much about Kurama's history. I picked up he was a Yôkô but that's all." Hiei sighed. He bent down to pick up the bandana on the ground in front of him. He began to put it back over his Jagan.

"Well, he was tracked down and almost killed by bounty hunters. He fled to the human world in soul form and possessed a human child, Shuichi Minamino." Natsuki looked over at the red head. He and Shadowflame were talking quietly now.

"If you really are Yôkô Kurama, why are you teamed up with the enemy?" Shadowflame asked quietly. Kurama looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I am Yôkô Kurama, and Hiei is my friend." Kurama replied coolly. Shadowflame snarled. Kurama chuckled.

"That is so like you. Listen, I might be able to change into Yôkô tonight. We'll talk then. Promise me one thing though." Shadowflame looked up into his eyes. She could see Yôkô behind them.

"What?" she asked somewhat annoyed.

"Change sides." He said softly. Shadowflame growled in her throat as Kurama started to walk back towards the guest house. Shadowflame followed him.

Hiei and Natsuki didn't move. In fact they were quite confused. Hiei looked at Natsuki. She shrugged; also unaware of what was going on. At that moment, Kurama turned around and motioned for them to come. They reluctantly followed the two. Hiei pulled Natsuki back so they kept out of earshot.

"About back there; what happened while I was...asleep." He asked, suspicion in his voice. Natsuki smiled.

"It would be better if you didn't know." She said deciding to taunt him a little. Hiei went white. His mouth moved but no words came out. Natsuki laughed.

"That was classic." She said amused. Hiei scowled and started to walk faster. Natsuki grabbed his shoulder. He twitched slightly under her grip. He spun around to face her. He ended up spinning around to close. His face came very close to Natsuki's, their noses were almost touching. Hiei blushed and stepped back a little. Natsuki's face also felt very hot. She regained her coolness quickly.

"You worry too much; and your way too tense." She said stepping around to the back of him and putting her hands on his shoulders. "You need to relax." Hiei jerked out of her grip and began walking, blushing furiously. Natsuki caught up with him and just walked by his side.

"I fell asleep too." Natsuki said finally. She could hear Hiei breath out. She smiled on the inside. Her hand slipped into Hiei's. He tensed and looked at her. Natsuki was still looking at the ground, very red in the face. Hiei decided that this wasn't that bad, and allowed Natsuki to hold onto his hand.

They reached the guest house. Kurama held the door open for all of them. Hiei plopped down on the couch. Natsuki sat down shyly beside him. Why was she acting like this? She had never been this _uncomfortable_ around Hiei before. Shadowflame sat down beside her. Her arm had stopped bleeding but there was dried blood on it. Natsuki's thigh was stinging painfully, but she didn't flinch. Kurama stood in front of them.

"Now, I think Natsuki and Shadowflame need a proper introduction." He said coldly. Shadowflame whipped her head around to look at Natsuki.

"What are you talking about!? Natsuki knows me!" Shadowflame spat. Natsuki was confused. Well yeah, she just fought her but; she didn't remember ever seeing her before. Natsuki's look on her face obviously gave away what she was thinking.

"You don't remember me." Shadowflame said in a disappointed voice. "Sure I thought it was a little weird you were attacking me so viciously, but...Natsuki how could you forget your best friend?" Shadowflame was looking pleadingly at Natsuki now. Best friend?

"Best friend?" Hiei said sarcastically "Sorry, but you two were just beating the crap out of each other back there, hardly a _friendly_ thing to do." Shadowflame glared at him. If looks could shred someone into itsy bitsy pieces, Natsuki would be sweeping Hiei up into a dust pan. Hiei was taken aback by this glare. Shadowflame looked back at Natsuki.

"We were partners! Don't you remember? The boss sent us to destroy him!" she said pointing her finger at Hiei. Natsuki froze. She did remember. She turned to Hiei. His expression had not changed. She hated when he did that. Why couldn't he just express shock, fear, sadness, anger...well, he could express anger; but that wasn't the point! Hiei looked into Natsuki's eyes.

"So, are you going to _destroy_ me or are you just going to...stare at me." He said coolly. Natsuki blushed. Her hands flew to her face. Her cheeks were hot. Why was this happening? Hiei looked confused. Shadowflame let out a long sigh.

"This was not part of the plan, but anyway. If you don't..._have the heart_ to destroy him, others will." Natsuki's head whipped around. She looked Shadowflame straight in the eyes.

"I don't appreciate the way you talk to me." She said in an undertone voice, almost whispering, that no one besides her and Shadowflame could hear. "If you are my so called friend then you would realize the stress I'm going through right now." Natsuki's tone of voice did not change. Her eyes were glowing with a yellow tint. "Some wolf demon that I do not remember came out of the woods and told me to kill..." she paused, unable to think of a term for Hiei. Shadowflame smiled.

"Your lover?" she said quietly.

"NO!" Natsuki yelled. She turned around to see Kurama and Hiei starring at them. Natsuki laughed nervously. She turned back to Shadowflame. She was smiling menacingly. Natsuki sighed.

"We'll talk later." She said finally. Shadowflame got up and stretched. She winced because of her hurt arm. Kurama walked over, concerned. This also reminded Natsuki that she had a stab wound in her leg. She looked down to see the wound turning blue. Hiei was watching her. He followed her gaze.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked her. He sounded annoyed but it was hard to tell. He stood up and sighed. "Kurama, do you want me to go get a first aid kit from Genkai?" Kurama nodded. Hiei got up and walked to the door.

He was there and back in under a minute. Kurama led Shadowflame to one of the bedrooms. Natsuki didn't know why. Her wound wasn't as bad as Natsuki's. Hiei just stayed in the living room.

"Sit down." He instructed. Natsuki sat down on the couch promptly. Hiei sat down across from her. "Give me your leg." He said. The wound was right above her knee cap. Hiei took out some greenish looking goop and put it on it on the deep cut. Natsuki expected it to sting, but it didn't.

"Genkai's specialty I presume," Hiei said to himself, acknowledging the skill work. "It will start to hurt in a minute." He said getting out the bandaging wrap. Natsuki noticed his right arm did not have a bandage back on it, exposing the long scar. He began to wrap the wound. A stinging pain shot up Natsuki's leg.

"OW!!" she yelled. "Ow ow ow ow ow!!!" Natsuki whined in pain.

"Oh suck it up!" Hiei said annoyed. When Natsuki did not take heed, he got frustrated. "I said shut up!" he pulled on her leg. Natsuki slid across the couch. She stopped right underneath Hiei. He lost his balance and fell forward. This left them in a very awkward situation.

At this moment, this oh so perfect moment, Kurama and Shadowflame decided to walk out. Hiei and Natsuki were still in shock of what had just happened, so Hiei was still on top of her. Natsuki blushed so much it looked like she had a terrible sun burn. Hiei was not far behind.

"C-can you p-please get off me?" Natsuki asked softly. Hiei gasped and jumped back so quickly he hit the wall with a thud. He bounced off it and landed on his hands and knees so he didn't fall on his face. He looked up to see Kurama and Shadowflame looking at both of them. Shadowflame smirked.

"Sorry, did we interrupt something?" she asked mockingly. Hiei growled and stood up. Natsuki had repositioned herself to where she was sitting up straight. She had her hand over her heart looking at the wall across from her. Did that just happen!? She turned to Shadowflame.

"Can, can you excuse us real quick." Natsuki said stuttering. She got up and grabbed Hiei's arm, dragging him into one of the bedrooms. Ignoring the pain in her leg she pushed him in and quickly closed the door. She wheeled around to look at Hiei.

His face was still very red. His hair was slightly ruffled and the bandana covering his Jagan was slightly lopsided.

"Well, what did you want?" Hiei asked coldly. Natsuki did not know what to say. Her legs began to move forward. She got closer to Hiei. She stopped right in front of his face. She was now lost in his eyes, his deep, crimson eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she began to lean forward, putting her arms around his neck.

'What the..." Hiei began to say, but was cut short. Natsuki's eyes slowly closed.

She kissed him.


	9. A Past Unveiled

Hello! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. The internet wassn't working, something was wrong with , blah blah blah. Anyway, it's up now. I'd like to thatnk everyone who's reveiwed and not flamed me. Can't wait to write more!!!

* * *

Chap. 9- A Past Unveiled 

Natsuki was unsure if this was really happening. She stood there, lips pressed against Hiei's. He did nothing. He just stood there, arm to the side, taking it all in with out any reaction. Natsuki longed for him to put his arms around her, but he didn't.

Hiei was in shock. Natsuki was…_ kissing_ him! What was he supposed to do? He almost wanted to put his arms around her waist, he wanted to pull her closer; but at the same time, he wanted her to stop. He felt his eyes begin to close. His finger twitched. _No._ He was thrown back into reality. _Do not fall for her._

Natsuki backed away. Her eyes were still closed, trapped in the moment. Hiei looked at her. Her large, red eyes slowly opened. Hiei gulped. _Oh my gods, she looked so… No, maintain control._ Natsuki looked into his eyes, blushing all of a sudden. She tried to speak. Hiei spoke instead.

"Well, are you _satisfied_?" he asked coldly. Natsuki's eyes began to water. Like hell she was going to cry in front of him though.

"No," she said, he voice wavering slightly. She turned and walked out the door, making no sound.

After she had closed the door, Hiei walked over to the wall. He slid down it, finally sitting on the floor. He touched his lips. He could almost feel Natsuki's lips still pressed against his. He sighed. Why was he so mean to her? _Well, because that's the way you are. You told yourself you would never bother with love. _Yes, he had promised himself that once before. No one ever kept the promises to him. Why should he keep this promise to himself?

Natsuki was in the room opposite from him. She was laying face up on the bed. Silent tears were dripping down her face. Her expression had not changed though._ I'm such an idiot_. She thought to herself. She sat up and wiped her tears away. Good thing too, because Shadowflame walked in.

Shadowflame took one look at Natsuki and could tell she was distraught.

"What did the little bastard do?" she said coldly. Natsuki chuckled and rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing that isn't expected of him." Natsuki said. Shadowflame came and sat down beside her. Natsuki had forgotten that she was her friend, any was not quite used to Shadowflame yet.

"Listen, if you don't want to....uh….you know, then I can just stay in the human world for a while." Shadowflame said uneasily. Natsuki smiled.

"Thank you," Natsuki said. Even though she was a really mad at Hiei right now, she didn't want him to go away anytime soon. Maybe she just believed in second chances.

The sky outside had turned from beautiful blue, to an overcast gray. Shadowflame left the room. Natsuki looked out the window. It was such a perfect day too…

Shadowflame walked into the living room. Kurama was sitting on the couch looking at something in his hand, but quickly put it away when she came in. He smiled. Shadowflame sighed.

"You are not Yôkô Kurama." She said exasperated. Kurama stopped smiling. At the back of his mind he could hear Yoko screaming _You bitch! I'll show you I'm Yoko right here right now! Jut get her to lay down Shuichi…_the human part of Kurama responded to this in a panicking sort of way._ No way. You are not to touch her until you are in Yoko form and can talk to her about your…feelings._ Kurama looked up.

"I can prove it to you tonight." he said.

Shadowflame walked into the woods later on that night. Kurama had told her to meet him in the clearing from earlier on that day. She walked down the little path. It was almost dark, and it was hard to see. She glided past a small pond and into the clearing. Someone stood at the other side. It was hard to tell if it was Kurama. She began to walk closer. The person turned around to face her. She gasped.

Yôkô Kurama stood before her, his long silver hair flowing down his back and his tail blowing slightly in the soft wind that was rushing through the trees. It was an autumn breeze. The kind that said winter will be coming soon. Yoko smiled, his yellow eyes gleaming in the last light before darkness. Shadowflame was speechless. She had not seen Yoko since the day she had left his tribe. She forgot how hot he was.

"Long time no see, Shadowflame." He said coolly. "I'm glad I bumped into you." She walked slowly towards him.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" she said, her voice sounding more unsure than she would have hoped for it to sound.

"Why do you sound so scarred?" Yoko asked her, amused. Shadowflame growled.

"How _did_ you end up in the human world, Kurama?" Kurama looked at her.

"I was looking for you." Shadowflame was taken aback. He was looking for her?

"You came to the human world looking for me? Why the human world? I was in demon…" Kurama shook his head.

"I was wounded looking for you. During a little side-track raid I was badly wounded by a bounty hunter. I escaped into the human world in soul form." He said smiling. "After a while I just gave up." Shadowflame was confused. She had left Kurama's tribe because she wanted to start a new life. She had never given Kurama much thought. Sure, he was a great friend and was always nice to her; but why would he have been looking for her?

"Why were you looking for me in the first place?" Shadowflame asked aloud. Kurama just look at her puzzled.

"Because I'm in love with you." He said finally. Shadowflame just stared. _Did those words just come out of his mouth? Am I imagining this?_

"W-what did you say?" she said in a whisper. Kurama moved closer.

"Because I'm in love with you." He repeated. He put his arms around her waist. Shadowflame's eyes got wide. Kurama's face was slowly moving toward hers. If it was possible for her eyes to get any wider, they would have. His lips touched hers, not at all in a shy manner.

At first she was a little stunned, then she relaxed and put her arms around his neck. _I knew it!_ She though, and started to kiss him harder as he ran his hands through her hair.

Back at the guest house, Natsuki had fallen asleep. Tear marks were still visible on her face. Her dream was a distant memory from the past. She was walking along a path dressed in armor and heavily guarded with weapons. Some one was running towards her. It was Shadowflame. She was yelling and waving.

"Oi Kiki! Come on! The boss is going to be mad if we don't hurry! This is an important client!" she stopped in front of her. "What's wrong Natsuki?" she asked. Natsuki looked up at her. "I'm not sure about this mission." She said uneasily. Shadowflame put her arm around her and smiled.

"Since when does the great Natsuki have second guesses? You are one of the best assassins there ever was!" she said encouragingly. Natsuki smiled. She nodded her head and they began to run down the path.

They came to a hut in the middle of the forest. They entered into a room that had many sharp tools, drills and so on. They walked past this somewhat scary room and into another. There was a long passage way, leading underground. Walking down it gave Natsuki claustrophobia. They reached a long dark room. It was moist and various fungi grew along the sides. At the end sat someone with their back towards them. Shadowflame spoke.

"We were sent from Hirato Shendata. We are to fulfill your orders sir." This was their cue to bow. The man turned around. Natsuki and Shadowflame stood up straight. They both had to try hard not to scream. The most atrocious man stood before them. He had various piercing all over his face and down his arms; and looked as if he had had many surgeries. He smiled; or at least Natsuki thought he smiled. She bowed deeply so she did not have to look at him. She did not like him at all.

"What may we call you by, master?" Natsuki asked. Shadowflame had bowed also. The man answered,

"You may call me master, but my name is Shigure." His voice was most unpleasant, and it made Natsuki want to throw up. Instead they both said _yes master_ as practiced.

"Now, my orders…" he said starting to pace. "I want you to destroy Hiei Jaganshi." Natsuki was confused. Jaganshi? She looked up at him, trying not to flinch.

"Do you mean…he has a…?"

"A Jagan. Yes. I implanted it." He finished for her. Natsuki shivered for the second time. She had almost gotten this operation done, it was good for fire demons, but it was supposed to be painful beyond all belief.

"May we ask what we are destroying this man for?" Shadowflame asked.She had also straightened up. Shigure smiled.

"He owes me something…" that was all they got. They bowed and walked out.

Once out of the hut, they began to walk to the place Shadowflame had arranged for Natsuki to enter the human world. She was good at these secretive arrangements.

"That dude was way to creepy." Shadowflame said.

"You can say that again." Natsuki said, glad Shadowflame was shook up by that little meeting as much as she was. "I was afraid if he touched me, I would catch that "to damn ugly to be able to live" disease."

They laughed about that last comment for a while until they came close to the spot where the portal was. There was a cave that had a small jagged opening in front of them. Natsuki followed Shadowflame in.

"Watch you head, Kiki..." Shadowflame said, helping Natsuki in. They walked down into a long twisted tunnel that slowly opened up into a large room.

The portal was over in a corner. Two figures dressed in black guarded the opening. Natsuki turned to Shadowflame to get her orders.

"Now, I'm sending you to a remote location just outside of Tokyo, Japan. You should be able to locate the target using this…" She handed Natsuki a crystal necklace. "And here's a little something from Mr. Shendata himself." She handed Natsuki a thick leather arm band. Natsuki took it as if it was made of porcelain.

"I think we know who the favorite is." Shadowflame said, as Natsuki traced the words _Chosen One_ with her finger across the leather band. She quickly put it on. Shadowflame stood back.

"Good luck solder!" she said saluting to Natsuki. Natsuki saluted back. She turned towards the portal and walked through.

* * *

Well that was the long awaited chapter 9! Hope you liked it. It actually took a looooong time to write. .....don't know why tho. Anyway, chapter ten should be up very very very sooon. 


	10. Winter's Coming

Chap. 10-Winter's Coming

Natsuki woke with a start. She grabbed the necklace that was hanging around her neck. While examining it closely, she found a long crack that ran along the back. _That must have been why it didn't work._ She said to her self. At that moment, Shadowflame walked in looking ruffled and happy.

"Do you mind if I bunk with you tonight?" she said dreamily. Natsuki was taken aback.

"Um sure…I guess…uh" She looked Shadowflame up and down. Shadowflame quickly read her looks.

"It's just, I don't thinkHiei would like it if I stayed in hisroom." She said comically. Natsuki laughed. Shadowflame went to the other side of the bed and hopped in, snuggling under the covers.

"Night Kiki," she said and fell asleep. Natsuki clicked off the light but lay awake a while longer, thinking everything over. Finally she fell asleep, her mind buzzing with new questions and information. In the leather wrist band sitting on the bedside table, a small red light flicked on and off.

Hiei lay on his bed across the hall staring up at the ceiling. His Jagan was uncovered. He had been sensing something new, something that was interfering with the space around Natsuki. He just couldn't place his finger on it. He sat up and put the bandana back over his Jagan. Just then, Kurama walked in. He was back to his normal self so Hiei saw no difference, but he felt it. He smiled menacingly.

"So Yoko finally made his move. Tell me, how was the experience?" Hiei asked coolly. Kurama frowned.

"Nothing like that happened." He said, lying completely. Hiei just smiled and leaned up against the headboard. He closed his eyes. He had had a headache ever since he started sensing that interference. Kurama noticed him wince and spoke.

"I'll take the couch tonight. You need to go to sleep." Hiei said nothing; he just reached over and turned out the light.

Kurama made his way into the dark living room. He lay back on the couch. He knew what was wrong with Hiei. He noticed the weird sent around Natsuki and he could sense Hiei's feeling of regret and guilt.

A month passed without any new disturbances. Natsuki and Hiei only spoke to each other when it was necessary. Kurama and Shadowflame would go off somewhere every once in a while, leaving Hiei and Natsuki alone together. Natsuki could never figure out if this was planed or not. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko would come to visit periodically, sometimes bringing Yukina (to Hiei's dismay). And on the full moon, Natsuki merely grew ears and a tail, but the others guarded her the whole night through. November had flew past and it was now December. It had snowed off and on the first part of the month without hindering Natsuki, but today was different

Shadowflame woke up. Natsuki did too.

"Woo Hoo! It's snowing!!!" Shadowflame yelled. This made Natsuki's head throb. She did _not_ feel good at all. Shadowflame hopped out of bed and began to get dressed in some warm cloths. She walked over to the door.

"Are you going to come or not Kiki?" She asked. Natsuki covered her head with a pillow. "Okay, I guess not." Shadowflame said, leaving the room. Out side Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were attempting to make a snowman. Keiko and Yukina were watching, laughing when the boys did something stupid. Shadowflame went over to them.

Soon she got a snowball fight started, girls against guys. Shadowflame was captain of the girl's team, and Kurama was captain of the guy's team.

"Now, the guys have no possible way of winning." Shadowflame said pacing back and forth in front of Keiko and Yukina. The had made a small fort. "Do you know why?" the two girls shook their heads. "Because we have Yukina-chan!!" Shadowflame ended. Yukina clapped her hands together and Keiko said "Right!"

Kurama walked back and forth in front of the guys in a similar fashion.

"Now, I know Shadowflame likes to fight dirty, from past experiences…" his mind wandered for a moment, "…but anyway, just be prepared for defeat." Yusuke stood up.

"No way are three girls going to beat us!" he yelled. At this moment, a snowball flew across the yard and hit him square in the back of the head. He toppled over out of surprise. So began the war.

Inside the house, it was quiet and dark. Natsuki got up. She had a throbbing headache. She walked to the bathroom to wash up. She splashed the warm water on her face. It felt very relieving. After drying she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was very pale, her eyes were dull. She almost looked aged. She stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hall. Hiei's door was closed as well.

Natsuki peeked her head around the door. Hiei was still in bed also.

"What do you want?" he said, his voice muffled from his head being in the pillow. Natsuki walked closer.

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling as crappy as me." She said. Her voice was horse. Hiei pushed up off the bed and turned to face her. He was also very pale. Natsuki tried to walk towards him but her legs collapsed beneath her. She fell down. Hiei got up and walked over to her. He bent down and helped her to her feet.

"You're being stupid, you shouldn't have gotten out of bed." He said walking her over to his bed and making her sit down. He sat down beside her, not purposely, he actually collapsed beside her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed either." She said, scooting over allowing him to get into bed. He was extremely reluctant to lay down with Natsuki beside him, but he had no choice. He lay back and closed his eyes. Natsuki lay down beside him.

"What's going on, Hiei?" she asked, almost whispering. Hiei sighed.

"It's the first day of winter. Since we are fire demons, this is the point in time we are at our lowest power level" Natsuki understood now.

"So what do we do?" she asked whispering this time.

"Sleep, until it's over." He said. Natsuki's eyes were becoming extremely heavy. She rolled on to her side, putting her arm around Hiei's chest.

Hiei was too tired to react. He just took a deep breath, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well there's chapter 10 

Hiei: Natsuki's too clingy

Natsuki: You know you like it....

Hiei: humph.

Shadowflame: Shut up, both of you, your herting my ears.

Natsuki: hope you stick around to see what happens!


	11. Happy New Year

It did not take me very long to write this chapter. Mostly because I had fun writing this one. I just wanted to say thanks again to all the people who have reveiwed. Also a huge "I'm sorry" for any friggin gramatical errors that I've happened to miss anywhere alon the way. Enjoy!

* * *

Chap. 11- Happy New Year

After the first day of winter, things began to go back to normal. Hiei and Natsuki were talking to each other more and more, and she had gained her full memory. Kurama and Shadowflame were becoming more like an old married couple every day. Kuwabara was being extremely mushy around Yukina (who was clueless as to what was going on), causing Hiei to have to wail on his ass a few times. Even Yusuke was being more sincere towards Keiko.

Natsuki couldn't figure this out. It wasn't spring, why was everyone acting so mushy? Maybe it was just the closeness of everyone. Winter was a time to snuggle up and sleep. Natsuki decided not to question it any further. New Years was tomorrow night!! She had to go out and buy something to wear! In fact, all the girls wanted to go shopping. Botan even came.

The walked into downtown Tokyo. The streets were busy and the air was cold. They were walking along looking for a good clothing store, when something caught Natsuki's eye. A man, or at least she thought it was a man. She could not really tell. It was wearing a long coat with a hood. All you could see were the eyes, which were a very dark red. Natsuki stopped Botan. Botan looked at her expecting her to say something. Natsuki just pointed. Botan nodded and grabbed Keiko and Yukina's arm.

They went into the shop that was nearest to them. By pure luck, it happened to be a kimono store. There were the most beautiful kimonos Natsuki had ever seen in this store. For a moment she forgot about the thing that was standing across the street. Botan went wild. They all spread out looking for one that would suit their needs. Botan picked out one that was mostly pink with almost Hawaiian looking flowers on it. Yukina's was teal with designs that were a darker shade of teal. Keiko's was purple with yellow and orange designs. Natsuki's was the most beautiful one. They had all played rock, paper, scissors over it after Natsuki spotted it. She had won, of course. It was light blue at the top and faded into a dark blue at the bottom. It had white dove designs all over it.

They paid and were on their way back. Natsuki couldn't wait until tomorrow night. When you want the day to go by fast, it never does. The rest of the day went as slow as possible. Everyone was just laying around. It started to speed up a little more when Kurama got a pack of playing cards out and started game of poker.

"Prepare to get your asses kicked!" Yusuke said in a macho manner.

"You are too cocky," Natsuki said re-aligning her cards. Kurama said nothing. Shadowflame smiled menacingly and raised the pot. Kuwabara had folded sometime back. Keiko, Yukina, and Botan were cheering different people on.

"I would be in there playing, but I would lose everything." Botan was telling Keiko "I'm not very good at betting wisely…"

Hiei was off sitting in the windowsill looking out the window. He felt that strange presence again. Natsuki spotted him.

"Come play cards Hiei!" she said cheerfully. Hiei just glared and crossed his arms.

"Fine, be that way." Natsuki said turning back around.

"I fold," Kurama said, turning his cards over.

"MWUHAHAHA!!" Shadowflame laughed a very over exaggerated evil laugh. Every one just starred at her for a moment.

"Sorry, I've lost it." She said smiling sweetly. Natsuki laughed and raised the pot.

Finally Yusuke put his cards down.

"Four of a kind!" he exclaimed, showing the four jacks. Natsuki smirked,

"Four of a kind also!" she said, showing her four kings.

"What!? How is that possible!?" Yusuke was in some kind of shock. After he was over himself, they both looked at Shadowflame. Her smile was gone and she was looking at her cards. She sighed.

"I guess this is what I get…" she said slapping her cards down, showing a royal flush. "All your money!!! WOO HOO! Look at those kick ass cards" Shadowflame started dancing around the room taking all the money. Yusuke fell over and Natsuki started laughing.

Everyone went to bed around midnight. Natsuki, Shadowflame, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina all slept in the same room. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara all slept in the same room. Hiei refused to stay in the same room as Kuwabara.

"I might catch that disease he has that makes him so repulsive." Hiei said leaving the room.

"You wanna say that to my…" SLAM! The door closed before Kuwabara could finish. Hiei went out to lay on the couch. He still was uneasy about that thing he was sensing. He closed his eyes and told himself it was nothing.

Natsuki lay awake. She had to sleep on the floor. They had all fought over who got the bed. Natsuki just gave up and let Botan, Keiko and Yukina have it. They were gracious enough to give her and Shadowflame covers (beings totally sarcastic). She couldn't sleep though. She was thinking about that thing she saw today, the one across the way from the shop. It was probably nothing. She turned over and went to sleep.

The next day was New Years Eve. Natsuki woke up around ten. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was too bright in the room. All of a sudden, Botan burst in.

"Good afternoon ladies!" she said loudly. A growl from Natsuki's side told her Shadowflame was still in bed also. Or should she say "still sleeping on the floor". Natsuki got up slowly. She still wanted to sleep some more, but with Botan around, that was practically impossible. She walked towards the kitchen/dining/living room. It was jam packed with all the people trying to eat breakfast. Natsuki liked all the people though. She wasn't one for big crowds, but this group was more like family.

After breakfast, everyone seemed to want the day to go straight to night. Yusuke was getting the most restless out of everyone.

"Come on! Who's bringing the booze?" he said finally. This earned him a smack in the back of the head from Keiko.

"Yusuke!" Keiko screamed.

"What did I do!? I just asked a logical question!" Yusuke yelled back.

"You know what you did. I swear, if I don't always keep a constant eye on you, you would probably…" Keiko stopped short. Yusuke knew what she was going to say.

"What, get myself killed?" he said, soaking up the moment. Keiko's lower lip quivered. All of a sudden she burst into tears. She lunged, hugging Yusuke.

"I'm so sorry, Yusuke!" she sobbed. Yusuke made a disgusted face, but patted her back and comforted her. Shadowflame was confused; Natsuki had an idea of why Keiko was upset; and everyone else found this amusing.

Around six, Yusuke left saying he had to go get something.

"Where are you going to go?" Keiko asked worriedly. Yusuke turned and looked at her annoyed.

"It's a surprise." He said, and left. Natsuki tapped Keiko on the shoulder.

"Would you help me fix dinner?" she asked. Keiko's face lit up. She loved to cook, so she willingly agreed.

About an hour later Yusuke came back with bags full of beer, wine and a few small bottles of sake. He got punished greatly from Keiko, but Natsuki hindered the fight.

"Don't worry Keiko-chan! We won't let Yusuke drink it all." Natsuki said smirking. Keiko made a little noise. Natsuki knew she didn't like that statement.

"Come on, we have to go serve dinner." Natsuki said grabbing Keiko's arm.

Their dinner was excellent. It was complements of Keiko's parents. After every one's bellies were full; Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama began to talk about all the battles they had been in. Kurama's were more interesting, mostly because he told the ones on when he was Yôkô Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara merely pumped up their stories of street fights. One had Yusuke attempting to out run 50 seventeen year olds on motorcycles firing at his feet. At this point Hiei left.

"Where are you going, shortie?" Kuwabara asked.

"I do not think I can stand the stupidity concentration in this room any longer." He said coolly, and walked out the door. Natsuki got up.

"I'll go get him." She said walking towards the door. Yusuke growled, causing Natsuki to make an up scene hang gesture. She turned on her heal and walked out the door.

Natsuki turned down the path that Hiei usually goes off on. She could see him up ahead of her. She just followed him from a distance. He finally turned off into the clearing he usually goes in when he's mad. Natsuki trotted up closer so she wouldn't lose him. When she got to the clearing, he was nowhere in sight.

"Do you follow people often when they want to be alone?" Hiei's voice came from one of the nearby trees. His red eyes shone in the trees, reflecting the crescent moon.

"Yes," Natsuki said bluntly, "It's my hobby, now come down here and don't be a piss pot." Natsuki said sternly. Hiei did not like being referred to as a piss pot.

"Humph, what is your deal, anyway? Why do you follow me around?" Hiei asked beginning to sound annoyed.

"Because…" Natsuki got quiet. Hiei leaped out of the tree landing lightly on his feet. He walked over towards her, slowly.

"Just answer the damn question." He said. Natsuki looked him in the eyes.

"Because I admire you Hiei," she said softly. Hiei stepped back, this wasn't what he expected. "because I care about you,"

Back at the guest house, Genkai had come to join the countdown. It was getting ready to begin. _10…_

"because, Hiei,…" _9…_ Hiei's heart was pounding. _8…_ Was she going to say what he thought she was going to say? _7…_

I've come to realize…" A dark figure crept out of the woods behind them. _6…_ Natsuki didn't know if she could go on with this. _5…_

"Hiei, I…" Natsuki was cut short. _4…_ A long sword pierced her back, coming through her stomach. Hiei stumbled backwards as Natsuki looked down at the sword sticking out of her gut. _3…_ The sword was drawn out. Natsuki fell forward onto the ground, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. _2…_ Hiei could not move. All he could do was yell "NO!" _1…_ The figure behind her looked up at Hiei, it's eyes glowing. It spoke…

"Happy New Year, Hiei Jaganshi."

* * *

So, are you freaked out yet? Good. Next chappy please! 


	12. Chances

Okay, Hiei might be a leetle OOC in this chapter. To tell you the truth, he might not be. He's never been in this situation before, so I wouldn't know. Just don't come flaming me about how _Hiei's out of character wah wah blah blah..._ yeah yeah, I get it. I would never make any of the characters do anything outragious, especially Hiei, cause his character is best in character. Sometimes, you have to bend the rules tho. -winks at Shade-

RR please!

* * *

Chap. 12- Chances

Natsuki lay on the ground. She had no idea what was going on. She tried to get up, but her arms wouldn't move. She felt a sudden cold rush over her body. _It must be snowing._ She thought to herself. _I wonder if Hiei knows._ Then her thoughts faded into darkness.

Shadowflame froze. She ran into the bedroom where her old pile of cloths were. She began digging through them wildly. She came across the belt she had on when she first came to the human world. She yanked of the locater she had on it and began pressing a few buttons. Kurama came in.

"What's wrong? Why did you run in hear?" he said looking at Shadowflame. She was sitting on the ground looking at the locater. Her face was as white as a ghost.

"Natsuki's hurt. She's…she's about to die." She said.

It was a cold morning on January first. Not cold enough to snow, but cold enough for someone to freeze to death. Hiei stood five feet away from the small crumpled mass that was Natsuki and the thing that had stabbed her. His breathing was very shallow, his eyes open wide trying to take in the image in front of him. _Was she…?_

The thing laughed. Hiei looked at it. His eyes full of bloodlust. The thing just took its foot and kicked Natsuki in the side. She rolled to the side. Hiei's hands clenched into a tight fist, he reached for his katana. The creature bent over and picked up Natsuki by her shirt.

"Move for that sword and I'll cut her head off." He said holding his long, spiked sword up to Natsuki's throat. Hiei sheathed his sword slowly, watching the creature intensely. It laughed.

"It seems I have found your weakness." It said, its eyes glowing. Hiei growled deep in his throat. The creature smirked.

"Ooh, that's a scary noise. I'm trembling in fear." It held Natsuki up to eye level. "Not a bad looking broad, maybe after I beat her up a little, I can have some fun." It licked its lips. Hiei's fists were trembling with rage. The creature raised its fists and punched Natsuki. Her shirt ripped where it had been holding her and she flew off to the side.

Hiei saw his chance. He whipped out his katana and lunged for the creature. In a matter of a second Hiei was on the other side of it, re-sheathing his sword. The creature turned around and laughed.

"I think you missed. Now your little girlfriend is going to die…" it stopped. The top half of its head slowly began to slide off the side. The rest of its body began to fall apart, leaving it in several little pieces on the ground. Hiei turned to face it.

"I don't miss."

Hiei ran over to Natsuki, coming to a sliding stop at her side. He bent down and listened to her heart. It was still beating, only slightly though. She made no movement or reaction of any kind. Hiei slid his arms underneath her and picked her up. She was so light. He began to walk back to the guest house. Shadowflame and Kurama came running into the clearing.

"Oh my gods, Natsuki!" Shadowflame yelled running at Hiei. She stopped short, looking at the pale Natsuki gently held in Hiei's arms. Shadowflame looked up at Hiei, her eyes full of hatred.

"What did you do?" she whispered menacingly. Hiei was taken aback.

"I believe you'll find the culprit over there. Now if you don't mind, I need to get her back to the house." Hiei pushed past Shadowflame. She looked over at where Hiei had said the "culprit" was. She saw the sliced figure, and was at once filled with regret. She had blamed Hiei! What the hell was she thinking!?

Hiei walked into the house. He walked past everyone, not hearing a thing anyone said or the screams that came from Keiko. He walked into Natsuki's bedroom and lay her down gently on the bed. He then proceeded to the bathroom to get the bandaging kit. Once back by Natsuki's side, he began to bandage the place where the sword had entered her, having to lift her off the bed to wrap all the way around. Kurama walked into the room.

"Hiei…" he said softly.

"Just shut up right now." Hiei said sternly, continuing to wrap Natsuki's wounds.

"You shouldn't be so upset…" Kurama continued.

"I said shut up!" Hiei snapped.

"It's not your fault!" Kurama said louder,

"AND WHAT IF IT IS!!?? Hiei yelled. Kurama said nothing else. Hiei looked back at Natsuki. "What if it is my fault? Because she was worried, she followed me. If she didn't care so much…" His hands became fists again. "DAMN IT NATSUKI! WHY DO YOU CARE?" Hiei screamed at the unconscious girl. He relaxed, laying his head on her chest. His voice turned soft. "No ones ever cared. Why are you so different?"

Kurama left the room, closing the door behind him. He had never seen Hiei like this before; he had never heard him use that last tone of voice before. He just needed to leave him alone. Shadowflame tried to rush past him to Natsuki's room, but Kurama put his arm out to stop her.

"Don't go in there." He said calmly.

"Why the hell not!?" Shadowflame yelled.

"PLEASE!" Kurama said, louder than Shadowflame had ever heard him speak. Shadowflame's eyes got wide. That was unexpected. Kurama kissed her lightly. "Just leave them be."

Natsuki could hear people talking, no, yelling. What was going on? Why couldn't she see anything? All she could think about was Hiei. _I wonder if Hiei knew it snowed? I wonder if he's okay?_ She drifted back off into that sleep again; totally unaware of everything that had just happened.

Hiei sat in a large armchair across the room from Natsuki's bed. He was looking at her, his face tightened with a scowl. Everyone had gone home, except for Kurama and Genkai, after being told what had happened. Well, as far as they knew. Hiei hadn't said anything since his little fight with Kurama. He had just sat in that chair, watching, waiting for her to wake up.

The moon flooded through the windows of Natsuki's bedroom, casting a pale blue light across the room. It made Natsuki's skin look like porcelain. Hiei remembered that night, the fists night. He had gone in the check on her and the moon was almost shining in at the exact same angle. He wanted to make sure she wasn't a porcelain doll. He tried to recall what her skin felt like. He couldn't.

He slowly rose from his chair and walked towards where Natsuki slept. He knelt down beside the bed making him at eye level with Natsuki. He slowly reached his hand out and ran two fingers down her cheek. Her skin was so soft. He moved his hand to the other side of her face, cupping her cheek with his hand. He just looked at her, having no clue how much time was passing. Finally, his eye lids began to get heavy, and he laid his head down on the bed, crossing his arms. _I'll just rest my damn eyes._ Hiei told himself, frustrated that he was getting tired. But he soon drifted off to sleep.

Natsuki woke, her eyelashes fluttering wildly. Where was she? She looked down to se Hiei's head lying next to her. She was startled at first, the realized it wasn't just his head. He looked so uncomfortable. She pushed herself up off the bed. There was a sharp pain in her lower abdominal muscle. She looked down to realize it wasn't a muscle. The spot that had hurt was carefully bandaged. She looked back at Hiei and smiled.

She slipped her hand under his chin and raised his head up off the bed. His slowly eyes began to open. He looked at Natsuki for a moment, confused.

"Did I die?" he asked bluntly, in a normal tone. Natsuki laughed. She bent forward.

"No, actually, you didn't" she said getting closer to Hiei's face. He was just allowing it, after what had happened last night; he didn't care, just as long as she was alive. She was very close now. Her eyes were closed. Her lips shyly touched his.

Hiei's eyes got wide; he still wasn't used to this gesture. Natsuki was nervous, remembering the last time she had tried this, Hiei wasn't so willing. To her surprise, she felt Hiei relax ever so slightly. She moved her hands around to the back of his neck, beginning to kiss a little harder, but she still wasn't sure of how Hiei would react.

Hiei wasn't sure what to do. Last time, he had held himself back. He wasn't going to do that this time. He rose to sit on the bed with Natsuki, still kissing her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and closed his eyes. Natsuki was shocked. _Hiei had just…don't think about it too hard_. She could tell he wasn't good at this so she began to kiss him harder. Neither one of them knew how long they sat there kissing. Neither one of them cared.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Will update soon! 


	13. So Be It

YAY!!! This friggin chapter is finally up! I was having major computer trouble. I'm sorry. Okey dokey then, this story should be wrapping up soon. I'm so glad everyone who's reviewed has liked it! Well here's lucky thirteen!

Chap 13- So Be It

The rest of the week was almost a blur to Natsuki. Her wounds were beginning to heal, and everything was going back to normal. Natsuki's memories had also brought back many fighting techniques. She had become a much better fighter. She still liked to go out and train with Hiei, for other reasons. Mostly, she could take on anything! That was exactly the skill she was going to need.

It was the middle of January now. It was cold and bitter, with a lot of snow. Natsuki liked the snow, but too much snow depressed her. Must be the fire demon in her. Hiei didn't like the snow either. He would walk around mumbling under his breath about how much he hated it. At nights, Natsuki, Hiei, Shadowflame, and Kurama would all start a fire in the small fireplace in the house. Genkai would join them, bringing tea and small cakes.

Hiei did not like to cuddle. Natsuki did. This presented a problem. Hiei would always sigh and look exasperated whenever Natsuki would snuggle up next to him, putting her head underneath his chin. Shadowflame would usually laugh and point while Kurama just smiled. After Natsuki had fallen asleep and everyone had left the room, he would quietly put his arm around her.

It was the morning of January 25. Hiei snoozed lazily on the couch in the living room. Natsuki was snuggled up beneath the covers on her bed, all warm and cozy. Kurama slept with his arm over Shadowflame who was cuddled up beside him, Yoko screaming for some action in the back of Shuichi's head. It was peaceful, the way a winter morning should be.

Outside, off in the distance, a small army of demons were marching towards the place where the four slept. A small red light deep in the leather of Natsuki's arm band flashed on and off. Natsuki's eyes fluttered open. She crawled out of her warm covers and made her way to the kitchen. She began to fix some tea for everyone when they woke up. She put the large kettle on the stove so the water would begin to boil. She turned around to look at Hiei on the couch. He slept on. _Gods he's hot._ Natsuki said to herself, and continued to make the tea.

The pot began to whistle after a minute; a low humming noise filled the room, waking Hiei. He grumbled and rolled over. Natsuki walked over to him.

"Sorry I woke you up." She said, rubbing his back.

"Yeah whatever," Hiei said in a muffled voice. Natsuki smiled and went to sip her tea.

"Do you want some tea, Hiei?" she asked, pulling down another cup from the cupboard. He made a little mumbling noise. "Right, one cup-o-tea coming up." Natsuki said cheerfully.

It was too early in the morning for Natsuki to be so cheerful. Hiei was annoyed, yet he couldn't hate her. _Damn her and her likable ness. _Hiei thought to himself. He reluctantly rose to go drink his tea with Natsuki.

About ten minutes later, Kurama appeared from the hall. Natsuki fixed him some tea and went ahead and poured Shadowflame some as well.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" he asked, talking to anyone who felt like answering. Natsuki smiled and nodded, then went back to her tea. Hiei just shrugged. Shadowflame appeared.

"Good morning." She yawned. Natsuki pointed to her tea on the counter. She took it and lazily sat down at the table. She sipped it very loudly. Everyone looked up at her when she was done.

"What?" She asked somewhat air headedly. Kurama laughed softly. Hiei rubbed his temples and groaned. Natsuki looked over at him. He looked really sick.

"What's wrong Hiei?" she asked still sipping her tea. He shrugged and got up from the table.

"Just a headache." He said walking into the hall, turning into Natsuki's bedroom.

No, it definitely wasn't just a headache. He had felt the exact same way the night that creature had attacked Natsuki. Something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen today. Natsuki quietly glided into the room, sitting down beside Hiei. Her large red eyes sparkled in the light of the sun coming up. She put her arm around Hiei and kissed his neck lightly. Hiei twitched when she did this, but didn't do anything to stop her.

"What's wrong Hiei." She asked again, this time her tone sounding as if she demanded and answer. Hiei sighed.

"I don't know. Something's going to happen." He turned to look at her. "Something bad." He said. His tone worried Natsuki. He looked truly worried.

"Natsuki," he said softly. Natsuki jumped. Hiei had never really said her name before, at least not in that manner. "Tell me, who sent you to kill me." He asked, still looking at the floor.

"His…his name was Sh-Shigure." Natsuki said, stuttering a little. "That's all I knew him by." She finished, not looking at Hiei.

Hiei closed his eyes. This was not a good thing. Shigure would have surely known if Natsuki had not fulfilled his orders.

"Have you ever tried to remove that arm band of yours?" he asked, his tone returning to normal. Now that Natsuki thought about it, she never really had bothered to take it off.

"No, why?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"Try to take it off." Hiei said, still not looking at her. Natsuki ran her fingers across the top edge of the leather band and attempted to pull it off. It wouldn't budge.

"I-it won't come off!" Natsuki said, yanking harder. A huge bang from the front door shook the house. Kurama and Shadowflame both got to their feet.

"What the f…" Shadowflame was interrupted by another loud bang. Some one was trying to break in!

"It's a tracking device! It's imbedded in your skin!" Hiei yelled as he rose to his feet. "Quick….BANG….there isn't much time!" He grabbed Natsuki and yanked her up off the bed. Hiei ran into the other room and grabbed his katana. Natsuki ran out into the front room.

"Get your weapons!" she yelled at Kurama and Shadowflame. Another bang. Kurama pulled a rose out of his hair and took a nice swig of the left over past life potion. Natsuki decided not to question this as she materialized two swords out of thin air. Shadowflame did the same (wolf demon perk). Hiei joined them at Natsuki's side. BANG! The door flew open. At least fifty demons began flooding into the guest house. As Natsuki began to slice deep gashes into as many demons as possible, all she could think of at the moment was how this reminded her of that human movie that had just come to Japan. _Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of _something. When all the ork things were attacking. She heard Shadowflame scream beside her causing her to whirl around to see if she was hurt. It turned out she was just screaming because she was having fun.

Kurama's rose had turned into a long thorny whip and he had turned into the stunning Yoko Kurama. He was making his way outside, slashing (literally) through his opponents, his eyes glowing with malice. Hiei had killed so many that he was just swinging his sword around lazily, taking out the demons without any effort involved. Natsuki was starting to have fun. She hadn't been able to fight like this in a long time! Stab-right slice-back flip-stab-double slice, it was all becoming a game. They all began to make their way outside, so the blood wouldn't get everywhere inside the house. As they all stepped outside, they realized something. There were thousands more demons all lined up outside, grinning and looking stupid. A bunch of D class demons. Simple.

They began to demolish their victims, handfuls at a time. Finally Natsuki materialized a bomb and blew up a nice portion of the demons. Shadowflame thought this was very funny and began to laugh. This caught her off guard and one of the demons sliced into her cheek.

"Ow! That was STUPID!" she said materializing a spear and stabbing it into several demons at once.

"There are too many!" Kurama yelled over all the stupid yells of the demons. Hiei nodded. He began to unwrap the bandage on his arm. Natsuki saw this and grabbed Shadowflame's arm. She dragged her back out of the way. Kurama jumped back just as Hiei began to summon the dark flame.

"_Dragon of the Darkness Flame!_" he yelled. The tattoo on his arm sprang to life and wiping out all the remaining demons.

The only things left of the demons were the corpses that were not killed by the dragon. Natsuki smiled. That was cooler than she remembered.

"Y-you can d-do that thingy!" Shadowflame stated stupidly. Hiei just looked at her. Natsuki began to walk over to him; but then, off in the distance, she saw something. More demons were coming. His wasn't good. Natsuki was tiring as was Shadowflame. Kurama could take them all, but that would be hard.

"Great. Now what?" Hiei asked annoyed. Natsuki had no clue how many more there were going to be.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" she screamed at the demons, who were quickly approaching.

"We want you." A voice from the side of the guest house, off in the forest made everyone turn and look. The hooded creature stood there, smirking. All you could see was his fanged mouth and his eyes. They were glowing.

"You want me?" Natsuki asked the creature. It nodded.

"To save your friends, you and Shadowflame must come back to the demon word and face your punishment." Hiei approached it drawing his sword.

"I killed you…" he said viciously. The creature laughed. Natsuki grabbed Hiei's shoulder.

"Like I said, you missed." Hiei growled. Natsuki tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"And what if we don't?" she asked.

"Those demons, they are C class. After you kill them, the next wave will be B class. And then A then eventually S." he said S with a hissing sound. "You would all be killed." Hiei stepped back, still maintaining that malicious glare. Natsuki was caught in a deadlock. She loved Hiei, with all her heart. She would rather see him live and she go, than him die and her stay. She looked at him. He was still glaring at the creature. _Oh Hiei, I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you._

Natsuki kissed Hiei's cheek slowly, lingering in the moment. He froze. She put her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder.

"No, Natsuki…." He said. Natsuki had silent tears rolling down her face now.

"I will see you again. I….I promise" She whispered into his ear. Hiei's arms felt numb. He lifted his hand to run it through her hair.

As soon as Shadowflame realized what was going on, she ran over to Yoko and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Yoko was not looking happy. The creature laughed. Natsuki let go of Hiei, wishing she didn't have to, and slowly made her way over to the creature. Shadowflame let go of Yoko, crying slightly. She walked over and stood beside Natsuki, beginning to cry into her shoulder. Natsuki had no expression on her face, neither did Hiei.

Natsuki raised her hand to her mouth and blew a kiss. In a whirlwind of black smoke they were gone. The demon army vanished. It was just Yoko Kurama and Hiei standing out in front of a guest house in the woods. Yoko dropped his head, his ears drooping. He slowly walked inside. Hiei stood there, not moving for at least thirty minutes, starring at where Natsuki had last been.

Finally he dropped to his knees. His eyes were wide trying to think over what had just happened. Natsuki…she had been there, she had kissed him, and she had loved him. Now, Natsuki was nothing more than a memory. A forgotten memory.

_Time is a fickle and stupid thing. _

_You can never go back, you can only go forward. _

_Forward into the bleak and dreary future,_

_For which you know not what awaits you._

_If you try to stay put, trying not to have a future._

_Then you will have no past,_

_And nothing to remember._

_Laugh it up while you can, love when the chance comes,_

_And when you have to say good bye,_

_Do not cry,_

_For memories are never truly forgotten._

* * *

This chapter is kind of sad. I'm sorry if you are sad now. Okay, for the freeform poem, the credit goes to me! YAY! I thought it was appropriate. Actually I just made it up right now. He he! Chapter 14 may not come for a while. Like I said, I've been having computer trouble. My other story is called Eternity Moment if you want something to read in the mean time. It's R tho, so if ya get all mad cause it uses the 'f' word, don't come flaming me!! Chap 14 coming ASAP!! 


	14. Revelation

Chap. 14- Revelation

Hiei pushed the door to the guest house open slowly. He swayed over to the couch and collapsed on it. He felt so sleepy. _That damn attack. I wish it didn't make me so tired…_ He said to himself, slowly drifting off into sleep. Kurama trailed into the room silently. He looked at Hiei. He felt his ears and tail slowly beginning to disappear. Finally the long white hair of Yoko turned into the gleaming red of Shuichi.

He starred at the floor. Memories from the past flooded his mind.

"Heh, I finally found you, Shadowflame." He said, trying to laugh. "Then, you ran away again." Her face appeared clearly in his mind. She had that smile that practically was always there on; that smile that first caused him to fall for her.

_"If you do not wish to follow the rules of our tribe, then you no longer need to stay here." The head elder yelled at a young Shadowflame. Kurama came running up to the crowd. He nimbly squeezed through all the people, finally seeing the cause of the commotion._

_"Fine! If you will not allow women to have some authority in this tribe, then why should I stay? I'm nothing but a mating device and eye candy! Not to mention a slave for the male species!" She screamed the last words then turned on her heel, speeding out and away from the small camp. Kurama slipped back out of the crowd and quickly followed her trail._

_After running for a while, he finally came across her at a clearing. She was bending over a small pond, splashing cool water onto her face._

"_What was that about?" Kurama asked. Shadowflame's head whipped around, her black hair sticking to her wet face._

"_What do you want?" she spat. Kurama laughed._

"_To see you, why else?" He began to walk towards her. She leapt to her feet, backing away._

"_Oh I don't know, knowing you I thought you'd come to try and screw me." She yelled still backing up._

_Kurama stopped._

"_I would never do that." He said in a low voice. They starred at each other for a minute. Finally Kurama turned and began to run back._

Kurama sat down beside the sleeping Hiei. He had a pained look on his face, as if he was remembering something unpleasant. Kurama lay his head on the back of the couch. _Memories are very interesting. _He thought silently to himself.

The whip crossed Natsuki's back for the fifth time with a crack. It left a deep gash. A small amount of blood trickled out of the wound. She closed her eyes as the whip was turned to Shadowflame. Neither of them cried out in pain. Finally, the lashes stopped coming. Natsuki looked up to see Shigure coming toward them. He was carrying a large circular sword.

"Untie them." He commanded in his deep voice. Natsuki's hands dropped from the ceiling, where the chains had been holding her up. She collapsed onto the floor, but got up quickly, despite her wounds.

"You won't get away with this! I'll have you know Mr. Shendata will…" she was interrupted by the low, eerie laugh of Shigure.

"My Shendata is dead. I killed him myself." He said, causing the strange sword to catch the light. It shimmered, causing a small, blinding flash.

"Now, Natsuki Kimuran, I wish to fight you." He pointed at her with a long, gnarled finger. "If you truly are the apprentice of Hiei Jaganshi, then you will be able to kill me."

Natsuki's mind filled with memories of Hiei. She materialized a long katana, similar to Hiei's. It landed softly into her hand. She spread her feet apart, readying herself. Shigure took the sword off his shoulder and situated it in front of him. Natsuki barred her teeth.

"You ruined my life. Mow, I'm going to take yours." Her eyes glazed over and became a bright yellow. They were almost glowing. She left forward at the same time Shigure did. She didn't think about much, just how much she hated this man, and how much she loved Hiei.

_I'm going to see him again. I'm going to go back to the human world, I'm going to find him, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him._

_1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16._

She landed on the opposite side of Shigure. A deep gash was cut into her stomach and several gashes on her cheek. Shigure had landed on her opposite side also. He was standing stalk still. He turned to look at her.

"You…you…" a squirt of blood shot out from between his eyes. His vision split, causing Natsuki to become double. The rest of his body began to fall apart causing a puddle of blood to form on the floor. It was dark black. Nazalia bent down and dipped her fingers in it. A devious smile appeared on her face.

"I guess I am really the apprentice of Hiei Jaganshi." She said. Her eyes turned back to red and the katana disappeared. She turned to Shadowflame, who had actually taken care of the others while Natsuki was killing Shigure.

"You are the best friend anyone could ask for." Natsuki said walking over to the Yôkô. Shadowflame put her arm around Natsuki.

"What say you we get back to our boys?" She asked

"I say sounds great." Natsuki said smiling.

* * *

YAY!! There's 14! Sorry it took so long. I've been having exams. I think we all know what that's like. Sorry this chapter was short, the next one will be longer. Promise!

Kitariki


	15. You Can Never Forget

OMG! It has been so long since I have updated! I'm SO glad I have though! This chapter was a lot of fun to write. It's kind of short, but oh so fufilling. Thank you, everyone for reading my story and I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Forgotton memories!

Kitariki

Chap. 15- You Can Never Forget

Shuichi Minamino, otherwise known as Kurama, was staying after school today. He felt like working harder than usual. Lately, he had been thinking about Shadowflame and Natsuki. It had been nearly three months since he had last seen them. He even doubted that they were still alive. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought of Shadowflame. She had finally come to him. Not to mention Yoko was in heat, quite annoying on his behalf.

He sighed, setting down the glass beaker. His eyes drifted to the window, gazing out into the trees that were locater just out side the biology classroom. For a split second, he thought he saw a reddish blur fly through the trees, hopping from branch to branch. He blinked and he saw nothing else. He sighed again, deciding that his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Just go home and get some rest." He told himself. Just as he was about to pack up, he heard someone calling his name. The problem was, they were not calling him Shuichi.

"KURAMA!" the voice yelled, echoing through the school hallway. "HEY, WHERE ARE YOU?" it pursued. Kurama slapped his hand against his forehead thinking back to the last time this happened with Kuwabara. He could still hear the voice.

"HEY! YOU DAMN KITSUNE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HEAT!" the voice called. Kurama grabbed his bag, now knowing to whom the voice belonged. Bursting into the hallway, he saw several students turning around to look at a tall girl striding down the hall. Her long black hair was tucked up under a summer hat and she wore a pale blue dress that for some reason poofed out quite a bit in the back. She looked up at him, her blue green eyes sparkling.

"It's about time you answered me, you damn fox!" she laughed. Kurama was speechless.

"Uh, Shuichi, who is that?" one of the boys standing near him asked. He did not answer. He merely began to walk towards Shadowflame.

"You're alive?" he asked. Shadowflame rolled her eyes.

"Do you seriously think they could kill me off that easily?" she asked, sounding offended. Kurama chuckled lightly, now standing directly in front of her.

"I like you hat." He said softly.

"Thanks," Shadowflame replied. "I thought you would." She finished, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Kurama's soft lips.

The people around them had begun to wander away, while some still remained, watching the couple. Once they had finished kissing, Shadowflame grabbed Kurama's hand.

"Come on, Natsuki's trying to find Hiei." She said, beginning to walk down one of the flights of stairs.

"Well this should be interesting. You have no clue what Hiei's been through. I've had to stop him from erasing his memory several times." Kurama explained as they descended the stairs.

"Well it's a good thing he hasn't. Natsuki's been a wreck. We had the hardest time finding a good portal to the human world." Shadowflame retorted.

A few miles down the road, Hiei lounged lazily on the fifth branch up in a large oak tree. His crimson red eyes barely open as sleep began to take hold of him. He was on the brink of falling asleep, when he heard someone call his name. He woke with a start, almost falling out of the tree. He strained his ears, listening to see if he heard that voice again.

After a few minutes of patiently waiting, he became impatient and flitted off. No sooner had he begun to move, he realized someone was following him. He narrowed his eyes and began to speed up, jumping nimbly from one tree branch to another. His follower sped up as well. They definitely had a demonic aura. Finally, as he reached at least 40 mph, the trees ended and he was sent hurtling into a parking lot. He twisted in mid air, landing agilely on his feet. Before he had time to turn around, a blur of red, brown, and blonde knocked him over.

He landed hard on his rear, growling angrily at the person who was pinning him to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" he roared angrily.

"Tell me you haven't forgotten already." Natsuki's silky smooth voice asked sarcastically. Hiei's eyes focused on his attacker.

"N-Natsuki?" he stuttered. The bright red eyes of Natsuki began to glisten as Hiei spoke her name.

"Yeah, long time no see, eh?" she said, laughing a little. Hiei's eyes were wide as he took in the familiar, and not so familiar features of Natsuki.

Her eyes were still the bright red they always were, but her hair now had long, blonde streaks in it.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Hiei asked, beginning to rise as Natsuki got up.

"Don't you like it?" She asked, running her fingers through her long wavy locks. Hiei smirked.

"It's hideous." He said plainly. Natsuki beamed.

"Oh Hiei," she exclaimed, jumping forward, diminishing the space left between them with a kiss.

Hiei through his arms around Natsuki's waist, his longing to feel her soft curvy body against his finally satisfied. Natsuki kissed him passionately, tears spilling from her eyes. Finally they broke away, Natsuki burying her head into Hiei's neck.

"I promise I won't ever go on a vacation like that ever again." She said smiling. Hiei just held onto her, never wanting to let go.

"Good." He said bluntly, smirking as well.

Kurama and Shadowflame were seen running around the corner. They spotted the two in an embrace and grabbed on to one another's hand.

"It's a perfect ending." Shadowflame said, pretending to wipe tears from her eyes. Kurama shook his head, smiling.

"I have a feeling there will be much more to come. So shall we say, what a perfect beginning?" he questioned. Shadowflame shrugged.

"Sure. They're bound to create some pretty crazy kids."

THE END


End file.
